


Mewtual Watersports Fantasies

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Diapers, F/F, Pee, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Meulin meets Roxy in one of her college courses, and they hit it off talking about fandoms. She's happy to make a new friend and show off her fics, but it comes as a surprise that Roxy is really into her NSFW fics - and especially the ones for her biggest fetish. After finding that they're into pretty much the same things, and that they're both interested in indulging their pee kinks with each other, there's not much to do besides schedule a date for a very, very wet and satisfying evening...





	1. Chapter 1

Meulin purred contentedly as she nestled into the chair she was sitting in. This was one of her favorite places on campus to just relax and read - a nice cozy out-of-the way lobby with comfortable furniture. It was Friday afternoon of the first week of the semester and her last class had just ended, but she had plans to meet friends for dinner a bit later so was killing some time writing a bit more of one of her fanfics. 

Just as she was getting another paragraph finished, Meulin saw some motion out of the corner of her eye - someone waving. Looking up, it was a girl who seemed to be waving towards her and walking closer. Meulin definitely recognized the girl and figured she must have been in one of her classes, and she tried to remember which one. 

Before she could place her, the girl stopped a few feet away and started to speak. Meulin looked in to read her lips, and was about to interject with her usual warning that she was deaf and would have trouble understanding her, but noticed that the girl had started to gesture along in Troll Sign Language. She wasn't quite perfect but it was plenty good enough for Meulin to follow along what she was saying. "Hey! I'm Roxy, we're in that memes class together. L O L, I still can't believe this place actually has a class on memes, it's amazing." 

"Oh hi!" Meulin squealed, waving back. Yes, that was where she recognized this girl from, the sociology course she was taking. It wasn't her field exactly, but she had some electives to fill, and she couldn't _not_ take a class titled 'I Can Has All Your Base—The Life and Death of Internet Memes'. And it was very exciting that one of her classmates not only recognized her but came over to talk - Meulin took a moment to try to calm herself down and keep her voice from getting up to the volume she tended to. "Yes, isn't it pawesome? It's so cool to see internet culture furrom an academic perspective." 

"Yeah!" Roxy signed with a grin, before plopping herself down in the chair next to Meulin's. "Hah, especially since I bet you're totally familiar with internet culture personally, right? I deffo am at least." 

"Oh em gee yes!" Meulin replied, turning to face her new friend and gesture her excitement. "I love all of the fandoms, I'm in so many! And I write so many fics fur them, and have so many ships. It give me all of the feels, Roxy!" She always had a hard time containing her excitement about fandom, especially when there was someone else who seemed interested.

"Yeah! I'm in a few myself, girl," Roxy replied, pausing to give a thumbs-up and a quick high-five. "I kinda figured you were from your bag there. Definitely some choice ones you have there." She motioned towards Meulin's backpack, which was adorned with various patches and pins from a whole variety of media that Meulin loved. 

"Heehee, yes, that would purrobably give it away!" Meulin looked down to admire everything attached to her bag for a moment, before turning back to Roxy. "Is there anything on there you really like?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely! I definitely spied a lil Metroid pin on there, that's basically my favorite game series ever," Roxy said, before looking down to inspect it a bit more.

"Eeee yes! My friend Catula keeps me up on all of the video games and I play through a lot of them with her. They're really fun but I'm always even more excited about the fanworks. Especially fur all of the troll Nintendo games." 

"Oh, Latula? I know her, she's def a formidable gamegirl. Nice," Roxy replied with a grin. "And fanworks for Metroid and stuff? Huh, never really looked at those, I'm more into the games themselves, but that sounds kinda cool. Do ya have a favorite pairing you ship?" 

"I purrtainly do!" Now _this_ was a subject Meulin could go on about at length, but she figured she should just start with one of her favorites. "I really like Samus and Troll Princess Zelda together! A bit of a crossofur ship but it's so fun."

"Ooh, iiiinteresting. Never thought about them before, maybe I'll have to read some of your fics," Roxy said, pausing for a moment to ponder. "But how about Samus and Rosalina? And then Troll Zelda could get together with Princess Peach." 

Meulin had to restrain herself from squealing too loudly over her new friend's apparent willingness to indulge in crackships. "Oh! I've nefur really thought about that but purrhaps I will have to write a fic fur it." 

Roxy grinned. "Aww yeah! Definitely show me when you do, then. Actually can you link me to your fics? I'm kinda curious. Hmm, how 'bout I add you on Pesterchum so you can send it." 

"Sure!" Meulin turned back to her laptop again. "My chumhandle is 'amewsedCalico', spelled A-M-E-W-S-E-D." 

"Oh my god that's the best thing ever, I love your dedication to the catpuns babe," Roxy clapped her hands together before grabbing her phone to type it in. "Mine's tipsyGnostalgic... and you should be getting the friend request now." 

Sure enough, a notification popped up on Meulin's screen and she accepted the request, then pasted in a link to send to Roxy. "Okay, there's the link to my fanfic archive."

"Awesome, will take a look at that later!" Roxy said, having slid away her phone to return to being able to sign with both hands. "Anyway, I can't help but also see you have a bunch of Troll Sailor Moon pins on your backpack there too. That's like totally my favorite anime." 

"Eeee mine too! Oh my god what did you think of the latest season?" Meulin found herself squealing probably-too-loudly once again. 

"Oh man, so great, I've got so many thoughts about that," Roxy flashed a smile. "Hah I hope you have some time if you really want me to get into it."

"Umm, sure! I'm not supposed to meet my furriends for dinner for another hour at least," Meulin said, glancing at the clock on her computer. 

"Awesome! Hmm, wanna go over to and grab a cup of coffee in the meanwhile?" Roxy asked. Meulin nodded in approval at the idea, and soon enough she had packed her laptop and was off to the nearby coffeeshop with her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an extremely self-indulgent fic about Meulin finding someone who wants to do all of the lewd stuff in her fanfics with her (=^･ω･^=). Set in some sort of non-sburb/sgrub AU where humans and trolls are together, don't really see a point to going more into detail about it for the purposes of this. For now I've marked it with an unknown number of chapters since how many I put in depends how many different sexy pee-related scenarios I decide to add in.


	2. Chapter 2

Meulin yawned, curling up in her chair and still wearing her cat-themed pajamas even though it had already turned to the afternoon. But it was Saturday, so she got to be lazy. She sipped at a mug of tea and nestled in comfortably, reminiscing about the previous night. Grabbing dinner and hanging out with her buddies had been great, but she was still the most excited about meeting Roxy. They had gotten along really well and been excited about each others' interests, and Meulin could see that becoming a nice friendship.

For now, though, she idly browsed over the new postings on her favorite fanfic site. There were a few things she might want to look at later, but nothing that really caught her eye. So when her attention was grabbed by a flashing icon indicating she had a new message, she went to check that right away, and was excited to see it was from her new friend.

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering amewsedCalico  
TG: heyyyy meuz!!  
AC: (=`ω´=) < OOH HELLO ROXY!   
AC: (^･ω･^) < DID MEW GET A CHANCE TO LOOK AT SOME OF MY FICS?  
TG: yea  
TG: rlly liked it!  
TG: and damn girl you write a lot mad props  
AC: ＼(=^･^)/ < OMGOMG THANK YOU!!!  
TG: np :D  
TG: but uh one thing i really gotta ask bcuz i cant take not knowing 4 sure  
TG: 'arousedcalico' is your other account right??? and im not just super mixed up here?  


Meulin felt her body tense up just a little upon reading that. It wasn't surprising Roxy had found her porn account, really, since she didn't make much effort to keep them separate. And in general she was proud of all the smut she wrote and didn't really want to hide it. But still, hearing her new real-life friend ask about it inspired a tinge of worry over how Roxy would react.

AC: (=^..^) < UM YES THAT'S MY NOT SAFE FUR WORK ACCOUNT.  
AC: (=^･ｪ･^=) < HOPEFULLY MEW DON'T FIND THAT TOO WEIRD...  
TG: oh noes dont worry meu!!  
TG: im askin because i like that sort of stuff  
TG: and i just had to know if that actually was yours  
TG: since uh  
TG: wow i rlly rlly rllllly liked what i found there  


Meulin breathed a sigh of relief at Roxy's reply, which turned into an excited squeal. She always loved hearing that people enjoyed the porn she wrote, and getting unsolicited praise from a new friend quickly filled her with a feeling of giddiness.

AC: (=^ω^=) < OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOG. MOG!!!!!  
AC: (^･ω･^) < I AM SO FLATTERED TO S33 THAT!  
AC: (^･o･^) < WHICH ONES DID YOU READ? WAS THERE A PURRTICULAR ONE YOU REALLY LIKED? OMGOMGOMG!!!  
TG: yay!  
TG: and uh  
TG: man hard to pick out a single one i read a lot of em last night  
TG: like i found the link right when i was lyin down gettin comfy in bed to sleep n thought id look through it n maybe get some nice sexy thoughts runnin through my head before i turned out the lights a bit later  
TG: spoiler alert that didnt happen for a while  
TG: the lights turning off i mean  
TG: the sexy thoughts deffo happened <3 <3 <3  
TG: stayed up waaay too late readin your smutfics   
TG: w/ my hand jammed between my legs  
TG: sorry if thats weird or tmi or anything  


Meulin squealed again and clasped her hands to her face after reading the last line. God, the thought of Roxy lying in bed and masturbating while reading her fics was... Wow. She'd certainly thought Roxy was cute when meeting her yesterday, but her mind hadn't drifted to lewd thoughts about her friend until now, and _damn_. Meulin could feel herself blushing, and had to suppress an urge to jam her own hands between her thighs and rub herself, and instead decide how to respond.

AC: (=^ω^=) < OH. OH MY. 333333 THAT'S AWESOME.  
AC: (=^ω^=) < AND DON'T WORRY I'M NOT BOTHERED BY IT AT ALL. JUST MORE FLATTERED YOU LIKED IT THAT MUCH.  
TG: hah okay thats good  
AC: (=^･ω･^=) < AFTER ALL THAT'S KIND OF THE POINT OF WRITING THESE THINGS.  
AC: (=^･ω･^=) < MY HAND PAWSIBLY ENDS UP BETW33N MY LEGS QUITE OFTEN WHILE I WRITE THEM.  
TG: hahah nice  
TG: glad were on the same page about jillin off to some choice smut :)  
TG: n high five to you for writing stuff thats so amazing for that ;)  
TG: uh i guess high five assumed to be after weve washed up ell oh ell  
AC: (^・ω・^) < YES I FURVENTLY AGR33. HYGENIC HIGH-FIVES ALL AROUND.  
TG: and so uh again stop me if im getting too tmi or prying too much or w/e  
TG: but are the things you write about... usually stuff youre actually into?  
TG: or is it just like  
TG: idk something you arent really turned on by but wanna write for some other reason  
AC: (^･o･^)ﾉ < UM WELL I GUESS THAT REALLY DEPENDS ON THE FIC IN QUESTION AND THE KINKS IN QUESTION.  
AC: (^･o･^) < WAS THERE SOMETHING IN PURRTICULAR YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUT?  
TG: uh well  
TG: kinda a lil super embarrassing to admit  
TG: but all of your pee fics were like totally my thing??? and you had so many it was like a treasure trove   
TG: (treasure trove of piss lmao)  
TG: but yeah i kind of had to ask... is that something youre really into??  


If Meulin thought she was blushing deeply before, her cheeks must have felt like they were glowing green by now. Watersports certainly was her biggest kink. And while she'd gotten plenty of complements on her many pee fics, she'd never really expected to have that reaction from someone she knew in person that she showed her fics to. Meulin had already just gotten herself worked up a bit thinking about Roxy fingering herself to her fics, and knowing which type of fic only made it that much hotter.

AC: (=^･ω･^) < OH. EM. G33. YOU HAVE NO IDEA.  
AC: (=^･^=) < IT IS LIKE THE HOTTEST THING EFUR.  
AC: (=`ω´=) < AND KNOWING YOU'RE INTO IT TOO IS REALLY EXCITING ACTUALLY, OMGOMGOMG!!!  
TG: o m g i know!!!!  
TG: its like, meet a cool new friend, then suddenly find shes into the same kinky shit you are  
TG: and even better has written about a billion fics that are just  
TG: hnnnngh  
AC: (^・ω・^) < HNNNNGH IND33D.  
TG: yea seriously  
TG: like god you write so well and basically every fic i just  
TG: wanna have that be me  
TG: doin all the fun pissy stuff  
TG: again hopefully not tmi there  


By now Meulin couldn't help but have one hand slid into her pajama bottoms, caressing her crotch through her dampened panties, and doing her best not to just devolve into furiously fingering herself. Thinking about Roxy masturbating to her pee fics was one thing, but thinking about Roxy being so excited about actually _doing_ watersports was another level of hotness entirely.

AC: (^･o･^) < ZOMG WOW.  
AC: (^・x・^) < WOULD IT BE TMI FUR ME TO SAY THAT IS AMAZINGLY HOT.  
AC: (^・x・^) < LIKE THINKING ABOUT YOU DOING ANY OF THE WATERSPURRTS STUFF I WROTE ABOUT.  
TG: omg no ofc not!!!  
TG: that is exactly the sort of info i can appreciate hearing  
TG: cute cattroll girl wants to get off on me pissin? or bein pissed on? or what?  
AC: (=^･ｪ･^=) < CAN IT BE BOTH?  
TG: it v much can!!!  
TG: so uh yeah now i gotta know  
TG: are you into, like, actually wanting to do all of the pee stuff you wrote about?  
AC: ~(=^..^) < ...UM, YES. FURRY MUCH.  
TG: ...all of it? ;D  
AC: ~(=^..^)ノ < PURROBABLY?  
TG: so like, the pissing all over people? n having them piss on you?   
AC: (^._.^) < UM, YES. TO BOTH.  
TG: omg yessss thats awesome  
TG: also you gotta turn that ._. into a ^_^ girl we need to be excited about how much we fuckin' love piss!!!  
TG: so anyway... ya also into actually wanting to do the stuff you write about peein all sorts of naughty places? and like, the stuff with wearin and pissin into diapers?  
TG: ngl those are like some of my hottest fantasies holy fuck  
AC: (=^ω^=) < I HAVE TO SAY I AGR33 THIS IS A MUCH MORE SUITABLE EMOTICON.  
AC: (=^ω^=) < AND FUR YOUR QUESTION... YES AND YES, THOSE ARE BOTH FURRY FURRY HOT AND FUN TO DO. EVEN IF IT'S JUST BY YOURSELF.  
TG: yessss!!!! omg i wasnt sure if it would be too weird to say but like  
TG: when i was readin some of your diaper fics i totally grabbed one of the diapers i have in my secret stash and put it on  
TG: n pissed in it a lil ;)  
AC: (=`ω´=) < 333333333333 OMG!!!!  
AC: (=`ω´=) < IMAGINING YOU DOING THAT. IS LIKE THE SEXIEST THING EFUR.  
TG: i dunno i think actually doin it was sexier ;D  
TG: and so what about all of your fics with drinkin someone's pee? would ya actually do that, on either end?  
TG: i totally would, god damn, done it with myself so many times  
AC: (^･o･^) < YES, YES I MOST PURRTAINLY WOULD.  
AC: (^._.^) < I HAVE ALSO DONE IT MYSELF BUT NEFUR HAD SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT WITH.  
TG: .............. so uh, would you wanna have someone to do it with?  
TG: since im totes volunteering to piss in your mouth i guess lmao  
TG: and mebbe make all of the rest of both our fantasies come true ;)  
TG: if youd be down for that ofc  


Meulin let out just about the loudest screech she was capable of - muffling it with her hands a bit to hopefully keep any neighbors from doing anything drastic, but too excited to lower her voice any. She had seen that the conversation was drifting to where Roxy had just taken it, but couldn't really believe it until it actually happened. She'd tried some watersports things in the past on a few occasions, with partners who agreed to indulge her, but certainly never anyone who was actually excited about it themselves. Meulin rubbed her eyes and stared at the screen to make sure Roxy's message really was there and really said what it did.

AC: (=^･^=) < 333333333333333333333333333!!!!  
AC: (=^･^=) < OMG OMG OMG OMG YES YES YES!!!!!!!!  
TG: :D!!!!!  
AC: (=^･^=) < OH MY GOD ROXY YES PLEASE.  
AC: (=^･^=) < PLEASE COME OFUR AND LET'S PISS EFURRYWHERE AND FUCK EACH OTHER SILLY.  
TG: oh god yes  
TG: lets get ourselves laaaaaaid ;D  
TG: btw i hope you're as good at doing some pussylickin as you are at writing about it since daaaamn <333   
AC: (=^･ω･^=) < I DUNNO BUT I WOULD BE HAPPY TO PURRACTICE ON YOU UNTIL I AM.  
TG: yes plz  
TG: i hear im not too bad myself but ill let you judge  
TG: lemme just say it sounds like enthusiasm wont be an issue for either of us ;)  
AC: (=^ω^=) < OMG NO IT PAWSITIVELY WON'T.  
AC: (^・ω・^) < SO. WANNA COME OFUR TO MY PLACE? I HAVE PLENTY OF PLASTIC SH33TS AND TARPS AND TOWELS I CAN SET UP FUR ALL OF THE PISSING WE WANT TO DO.  
AC: (^・ω・^) < AND I WILL BE HERE WEARING WHATEFUR OUTFIT YOU FIND SEXIEST, WITH A FULL BLADDER AND A WET PUSSY, WHENEFUR YOU WANT.  
TG: awww man so enticing  
TG: as much as id love to jump in my car and be gettin down to business with you asap, unfortunately i got some stuff i gotta do this afternoon  
TG: so itll be a few hours i think  
TG: gonna be the longest few hours of my life :(  
AC: (=ＴωＴ=) < OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  


Meulin couldn't help but groan and whimper a bit, before she took a deep breath and settled back into her chair. Okay, she was eager to have Roxy between her legs, but given that the whole situation had magically fallen into her lap just now, she couldn't be _too_ disappointed that it would be later in the afternoon rather than right away. She took a moment to rub her eyes, and pinch herself to make sure she was awake - was this really happening? She'd just met a cute new friend yesterday, and now they were going to hop into bed to indulge all of her deepest desires. It was certainly something she'd written about plenty, but not really something she'd seriously imagined happening to her. She gave another squeal of delight at the situation, then turned back to the keyboard.

TG: yea i kno :( :(  
TG: not sure how im gonna pay any attention to these errands knowin whats gonna happen after ;)  
AC: ~(=^..^)ノ < YES SAME BUT WE MUST PURRSEVERE AND PURRC33D TOWARDS THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL.  
AC: (^･ω･^) < EXCEPT INSTEAD OF A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL IT IS PUSSY.  
TG: hahah yesss my kinda tunnel  
TG: neway i was thinkin, if you didnt mind waiting a lil longer to get fuckin laid, maybe we could go out and grab some dinner?  
TG: could prolly drop by your place at four or four thirty so its just bout dinnertime anyway  
TG: and it might be nice to spend a bit gettin to know each other more? i mean beyond the type of gettin to know each other were gonna do allll night ;)  
AC: (^･o･^) < THAT SOUNDS LIKE PAWSIBLY A NICE IDEA, I COULD CONTAIN MY PURROUSAL FUR THAT LONG.  
AC: (^･ω･^) < DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN MIND FUR OUR... UH I GUESS PRE-HOOKUP DATE??  
TG: actually yeah was thinkin we could swing over to that burger place, you know, Five Trolls?  
TG: tasty food and wouldnt be too long since i know we wanna get back to your place and down to business asap ;)  
TG: but most importantly...... theyve got free refills on sodas and one of those coke machines with like a bazillion flavors  
TG: n i propose we take advantage of that as much as we can ;)  
AC: (=^･ω･^) < OOOH I AM LIKING THIS IDEA.  
TG: awesome! then yeah lets plan on doin it  
TG: my goals gonna be to be basically burstin so i gotta piss myself the sec i walk into your door ;)  
TG: n then keep needin to tinkle more every lil while after that  
AC: (=^･ω･^=) < I HEARTILY APPURROVE OF THIS COURSE OF ACTION AND WILL PURRHAPS DO SOMETHING SIMILAR MYSELF.  
TG: yesssssss  
TG: oh man oh man oh man im so excited for this  
TG: god tonites gonna be great i wanna end up sore and wet and smellin a lot like a cute girls pee  
AC: (^・ω・^) < PURRRRRRRRRRR.  
TG: godddd ive needed to get this out of my system for so long  
TG: .... lmao @ the implication that my piss fetish is something ill get out of my system  
TG: ill be just as eager to do it again like the day after tomorrow ell oh ell  
AC: (^・ω・^) < ... SHOULD I CLEAR OUT MY SCHEDULE FUR THEN TOO?  
TG: awww so sweet!!! <3 <3   
TG: buttttt (lol butt) nah i think we shouldnt get too far ahead of ourselves here  
TG: lets get hells of laid tonight and then see what we feel like for after that  
AC: (=^-ω-^=) < NOD NOD, PURROBABLY A GOOD IDEA.  
TG: yea  
TG: n like, do we even call our plan for dinner tonight a date??  
TG: like not rly much romance goin on there just stuffin ourselves full of soda for kinky sex later  
AC: (^･ω･^) < YES I AGR33 THERE ARENT REALLY MANY ROMANTIC IMPLICATPUNS FURROM THAT.  
AC: (^･ω･^) < MY SHIPPURR HEART SAYS WE ARE THE NEW OTP FUREVER AND THAT IS CERTAINLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN A FIC. BUT LOGICALLY WE SHOULD WAIT AND S33 ABOUT THAT.  
TG: yep yep  
TG: tho man gonna be hard for me not to fall head over heels for you girl  
TG: pissin on me is about the most romantic thing <3  
AC: (=^ω^=) < H33H33 QUITE PAWSIBLY THE SAME HERE.  
AC: (=^ω^=) < I THINK OUR SHIP HAS A GOOD CHANCE OF TURNING CANON BUT WE WILL JUST N33D TO WAIT AND S33.  
TG: yeah!!! and have some mindblowin sex either way hopefully  
TG: ehehe speakin of things im gonna get out of my system  
TG: lots and lots of piss, all over your cute body ;D  
AC: (^・//・^) < OH. OH MY.  
TG: (the best part here is that im gonna be makin more piss as fast as it does get out of my system)  
TG: ehehe  
TG: and maybe ill get some piss out of my system right onto your pussy?? mannn thats a super hot thought  
AC: (^・///・^) < YES. YES IT REALLY IS.  
TG: annnnd... definitely some more right into your mouth ;D  
AC: (^・////・^) < OMGOMGOMG.  
AC: (^・////・^) < THIS IS A BLUSHING FACE EMOTICON IF YOU COULDN'T TELL.  
TG: yep i picked up on that  
TG: bet i can make u blush even brighter by just pissin a bit on your cheeks  
AC: (^・/////・^) < YES THAT WOULD WORK.  
AC: (^・/////・^) < MMMPH GOD THINKING ABOUT THIS HAS ME SO HORNY IT'S GOING TO BE REALLY HARD TO WAIT UNTIL WE GET TOGETHER LATER.  
TG: omfg poor girl! dont torture yourself tryin to wait!!!  
TG: roxys here cheerin for you to give yourself p much the best orgasm ever thinkin about all weve been talking about  
TG: well... best one til i get my hands on u tonite ;)  
TG: (i miiiightve already done somethin like that myself here srry i didnt give u the play by play ;P)  
AC: (^･o･^) < OMG HOT.  
TG: yeah  
TG: ok im gonna have to go here but  
TG: i can leave you with a nice thought to fuck yourself to  
TG: so... on my way out should i piss in the kitchen sink or out in the bushes on the way to my car???  
AC: (=^･ｪ･^=) < ... IS BOTH AN OPTION.  
TG: omg i love the way you think  
TG: it totally is now  
TG: gonna sit over the sink n tinkle a bit, then go out to water the bushes with whatever i have left  
TG: have fun with that mental image meu!!!  
AC: (^・///・^) < ... YES, I THINK I WILL.  
TG: <3333333!!!!   
TG: ill ttyl and tell you when ill be able to come by to pick you up to start our fun evening ;)  


Meulin squealed again, pushing her chair back from her computer and sliding forward on it a bit. Both of her hands slid under her pajama bottoms and into her panties, and she closed her eyes to touch herself to all of the amazing thoughts that had just been put into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

TG: hey girl im parked outside ur place now lets get goin with things ;)  
AC: (=^ω^=) < OKAY I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!  


Meulin popped up off of her chair with an excited squeal. Finally! The last few hours had seemed to drag on and on, even with all of the things Meulin did to try to distract herself from how eager she was to meet up with Roxy and live out both of their piss fantasies. And of course her thoughts kept drifting back to everything they had talked about, and even though she'd masturbated right after their conversation it had become hard not to keep from touching herself again. But she was sure it would all be worth it once they got back to her apartment a little later. 

Taking one last look around her apartment, Meulin checked that everything looked ready to bring Roxy home a little later. She also glanced at herself in the mirror with a purr, adjusting her hair a little and making sure everything looked right. She'd picked out her favorite green blouse and a nice mid-length skirt to wear, and she had to say she looked pretty great in it. It was an outfit that flattered her figure just right, and would give Roxy just enough eye candy while she was wearing it when they were out - and plenty more as she was removing it once they got home. As cute as her clothes looked on her, Meulin couldn't wait to get to the point where she was tossing them in a pile on the floor. 

With that, Meulin swiped her handbag off of the counter and swung the door open. Soon enough she was bounding down the steps and making her way out to the front entrance of her apartment building. She could see a bright pink car parked at the curb outside the front door, and looking inside there was a familiar face in the driver's seat. With a grin Meulin hurried over to the passenger-side door and opened it up, plopping herself in on the seat. "Hi Roxy!" 

"Hey Meu!" Roxy said after a quick wave, then paused to let her friend look away for a moment to finish getting in and closing the door. When Meulin turned back, Roxy resumed signing. "Aww, you look really great! I love the paw-print stockings you have there, so cute." 

"Eeee thanks! They've been my lucky pair for, like, furever." Meulin looked down to admire them, and ran her hands over her legs for a moment. She had indeed had this pair of stockings for a while, and liked them enough to wear frequently until they'd developed a bit of a run. Since then she'd mostly worn them when she was home and wanted to do something a bit special or make herself feel sexy, which of course only made her love them more. And she'd sometimes taken to do something _really_ special while wearing them. "Purrsonally I think they're even cuter with streaks of pee running all the way down!" Meulin hushed her voice a little as she said this, and couldn't help but blush from a tinge of embarrassment and feel a moment of worry about what her partner would think.

"O M G, I bet they do!" Roxy looked a bit surprised, but absolutely delighted, and her goofy grin quickly eased Meulin's worry. She reached a hand out towards Meulin a bit tentatively. "Can... can I touch them? Like, knowing you've just gone and pissed down 'em for fun in the past is just, _hnnngh_." There wasn't really a standard sign for 'hnnngh' for Roxy to use, but she got across her point well enough. 

Meulin contained her excitement enough to only let out a small squeal, and she grinned back at Roxy. She shifted her butt forward a bit in the seat, and moved her thighs apart and her skirt up just enough to offer an enticing invitation. Roxy eagerly plopped her hand down on Meulin's thigh and started to gently trace along the silky green fabric. Meulin gave a sharp gasp and found herself groaning, even just from this light touch - _god_ she was looking forward to getting to push their bodies together in all of the lewdest ways. She reached over to put one arm around Roxy's shoulders, and placed her other hand over the one the girl was sliding along her stockings. It was a bit awkward reaching across the middle of the car for an embrace, but Roxy leaned in closer to make it comfortable, and then to Meulin's surprise she felt the girl plant a kiss on her cheek. Meulin turned her head towards Roxy with a grin and quickly reciprocated with a peck on her cheek. When she went for a second one, she found her lips intercepted by Roxy's, and with that she found herself in a kissing session. It was a sequence of quick kisses at different angles and shifted positions, rather than a continuous smooch, but was lovely nonetheless. And the fact that Roxy's hand was gravitating towards the insides of her thighs and up underneath her skirt only made it better. 

After a little while Roxy pulled her head back with a bit of a blush and a satisfied smile. She appeared to give a contented murmur, then she spoke up again, bringing her free hand up to sign as she did so. "Hoo man, that was... really nice. God, Meu, we're gonna have _so much_ fun tonight." She continued to feel along Meulin's thighs and gave a happy-looking sigh. Then a naughtier smile spread across her face. "So I gotta ask, when you're talking about peein' down your stockings, do you usually do that by wetting your underwear? Or just, let a nice stream loose down your leg?" 

Meulin giggled a bit, letting out a contented sigh of her own as she enjoyed Roxy's touch. "Umm well I've done some of both, either way is fun! But for tonight I was thinking I would do it through my panties. They're one of my fafurite pairs for pissing in!" She glanced around outside to make sure there wasn't anyone around to look in the car windows, then quickly shifted her skirt all of the way up to reveal her underwear. It was a cute, lacy pink pair of panties with a cat-face motif on the front. And it was one of the pairs she enjoyed relieving herself through quite a bit - between that, and masturbating through it so many times, the crotch had taken on a bit of a green tinge. Roxy probably couldn't quite see that detail from her position, though.

Roxy looked delighted at Meulin's boldness. "Ooh, niiice. I can't wait to see you take a nice long leak all over yourself through those. That's such a hot thought, god." She gave a bit of a sheepish grin and a wink, and then planted another quick kiss on Meulin's cheek. Meanwhile, she continued to let the hand on Meulin's thigh drift farther up the territory she'd just exposed, until her fingers ran onto the front of Meulin's panties and down to the crotch. Meulin gasped and shuddered a bit as Roxy's fingers pushed and tugged the fabric against her labia, and she had to force herself not to rut against the girl's touch. As eager as she was, and as fun as the fantasy of a quickie fingerfuck in the car was, Meulin wanted her first time with Roxy to be inside - that way they didn't have to hold back at all with the intimacy or with the actions they wanted to do. And it seemed like Roxy had the same thought, since after a couple moments of exploring she pulled her hand away. "Ooh, someone's gotten herself a lil damp already. I guess we shouldn't get too far ahead of ourselves here, though, heh." 

"Yeah, purrobably not," Meulin said, shifting her skirt back down and sitting up straight again, though keeping one arm wrapped around Roxy's shoulders. She turned to the girl and flashed a seductive smile. "Once we get back home you're purrfectly welcome to spend all evening with your hand between my legs." 

"Hah! Might hafta take you up on that. Except for the times I'm gonna have my face between your legs. Or my pussy, can't forget the scissoring." Roxy waggled her eyebrows and laughed. Roxy looked like she was almost about to lean away from Meulin's embrace and get settled in to drive again, but then she appeared to suddenly remember something. "Oh! Heh, even though I just said the thing about us not getting ahead of ourselves, I was gonna suggest you should give my ass a nice grope. I think you'll like whatcha find." 

"Oh?" Meulin said excitedly, having a hunch at what Roxy was getting at. Roxy was wearing a half-zipped sweatshirt over a tight-fitting shirt on her upper half, but below that she had a poofy pink skirt, and as Meulin had gotten into the car she couldn't help but wonder if something interesting was hiding underneath. She lowered her arm from Roxy's shoulders behind the girl's back and proceeded to give a big squeeze where her rear met the car seat. Underneath the skirt she felt a plasticky crinkling and a noticeable layer of material behind Roxy's butt. She could tell it was a decently thick diaper, the kind that could hold a few bladderfuls easily, and also that it was still totally dry. "Oh em gee Roxy that's amazing! I've nefur gotten to feel a diapurr on anyone! Er, I mean other than me."

"Hah, yeah, I thought you'd appreciate that! And I've never gotten to have a cutie other than me feel me up while I'm wearing one," Roxy said with a grin. Then she blushed a bit, and took Meulin's free hand in hers and started to guide it over her thighs. "Also, so, uh... I guess I made my last trip to the lil girls' room a little too early for our date, since whoops I actually ended up kinda needing to go already. So what I'm trying to say, is, um," Roxy trailed off as she proceeded to slide Meulin's hand underneath the folds of her skirt and push her palm against the crotch of the diaper. "Ahhh!" 

"Eeeeee!" Meulin could only squeal at where her hand had just been placed, and what Roxy was implying she was doing - and when a burst of warmth against her palm confirmed that Roxy was indeed doing that. Before her screeching got too loud, though, she found her mouth muffled by Roxy's. Meulin was more than happy to be pulled into a kiss, and she closed her eyes to focus on everything she was experiencing. Her lips pushed against Roxy's, both of them exploring a little bit, and after a little while Roxy flicking her tongue around tentatively. Roxy had reached both arms around Meulin's back, making for a nice embrace that didn't require Meulin to remove either of her hands from where they were holding Roxy's diapered bottom. The hand on Roxy's butt couldn't really feel much through her skirt, but the hand between her legs could feel everything - the padding under Roxy's crotch had warmed and puffed up quickly, and the middle spot was now sodden and squishy as Meulin kneaded her hand against it. Meulin expected the soaked region to spread out more, and was a bit surprised to find it didn't seem to grow much bigger or warmer. But she wasn't going to complain about the opportunity to make out with Roxy and feel the girl wet herself even just a little.

Roxy continued the kiss a little longer, before loosening her embrace and pulling back with a smug grin. "Ahh, that feels a little better. Betcha liked that, Meu?" She stuck out her tongue, and also squeezed her thighs together a little against Meulin's hand, pressing the soggy diaper against her.

"Oh my god that was the hottest thing efur!" Meulin said, trying to hush her voice at least a little and glancing around sheepishly to make sure there still wasn't anyone around to look into the car. She kept her hands firmly where they were, especially the one between Roxy's legs, even as the initial heat of her friend's piss had dissipated and the diaper pushed against her hand was merely warm. The experience had left her whole body tingling with arousal - she could feel that the crotch of her own panties was now damp with her fluids, and when reminding herself that she'd have to wait a little longer to get off she could have sworn that she felt a vague ache from her crotch. 

"Hah, yeah! Except not since girl we're gonna have some some smoking hot pissy fun tonight that'll blow that out of the water," Roxy said, chucking to herself. She then sighed and adjusted her position a bit, facing back towards the steering wheel and sliding one of her hands between her legs on top of Meulin's and squeezing down a little. "Mmm, wearing this the whole time we're out is gonna feel so nice but so naughty. 'Specially since I still need to piss a whole bunch." She turned her head to wink at Meulin. "Just let out a lil squirt this time, and might do some more dribbling when I need to, so that when we get back to your place later I'm riiiight on the verge of leaking. And then I'll let it all out just for you."

"Eeeee! I'm so looking furward to that," Meulin replied, trying to calm down her raging libido and still being mindful of her volume. She gave the crotch of Roxy's diaper one last squeeze before withdrawing her hands and sitting up straight again. Glancing in the mirror, she could see she was blushing quite a bit, but still not as brightly green as she felt. "...And I hope that when you let it out fur me, you make sure to do it on me too," she added. She was absolutely delighted by the raunchy banter that Roxy seemed happy to engage in with her, even if for the moment Meulin was still shocked by some of the things coming out of her own mouth.

"Mmm, you bet. Wherever you want, cutie," Roxy looked over and gave another wink and a grin, then shifted around a bit more and turned forward. "But yeah, how 'bout we get going out to dinner now?" She put one hand on the steering wheel and went to shift the car out of park, and with an excited purr Meulin reached to grab her seatbelt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meulin giggled as she slurped her newly-refilled soda, walking next to Roxy with her arm wrapped around the girl's back and her hand on her hip. This was the third time they'd been to the drink machine - they'd ordered rather lightly in terms of food but done their best to load up on beverages. Meulin was definitely starting to feel a bit full from all of the liquid, but she knew she could drink quite a bit more - she could hardly _not_ , given what their plans were for later. She glanced towards Roxy, and they gave each other knowing smiles as Meulin gently prodded at the plastic waistband of the diaper Roxy was wearing underneath her skirt. While their car ride had been full of naughty talk and not-so-subtle innuendos about what they'd be doing later, once they got to the restaurant they'd toned it down. Meulin was pretty sure that no one else here would think much beyond that they looked like a lovey-dovey couple. 

With a bit of a grunt, Meulin plopped down in her seat - she was starting to feel an urge to pee, which had only been amplified by getting up and down. Her body tingled with that sensation combined with her arousal, and she tried not to let herself get lost too far in the thought of how she was going to satisfy both of the needs emanating from her crotch once they got home. 

Meulin glanced over at her friend, and was slightly surprised to discover that rather than sitting in her chair on the other side of the table, Roxy was still standing right next to her. With a grin she proceeded to climb over Meulin's legs and plop her butt down on the girl's lap. Meulin wrapped her arms around Roxy's body, and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the partially-sodden padding of her partner's diaper pressing on her thigh through their layers of clothing, but she then gave Roxy a quizzical look. 

"Heh." Roxy gave a sheepish grin and started signing with her hand shielded from view of anyone else. "I gotta spring a bit of a leak again, thought you'd want me to do it here." 

Meulin blinked a moment as she processed that. She had to restrain herself from squealing - this wasn't a situation she wanted to draw any extra attention to - and instead just grinned back and made a little heart shape with her hand. Roxy sighed, seeming to indicate she was starting, and Meulin squeezed her tightly and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. She couldn't actually feel what Roxy was doing underneath, but even just _knowing_ was absolutely delightful - not to mention getting to share some physical affection while Roxy was doing it. She glanced around quickly, and didn't notice anyone seeming to pay them much attention. Meulin smiled and closed her eyes, nestling into Roxy's shoulder and enjoying the knowledge that their public display of affection was quite a bit naughtier than anyone else would expect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eeee Roxy I'm so excited!" Meulin said, squeezing her partner's hand as they walked back to her car. The conversation and flirting during their meal was nice, but of course both of them had their minds focused a little in the future. And now that they'd finished up eating, grabbed one last refill of soda each, and hurried out, what they were looking forward to was getting closer.

"Me too, babe," Roxy turned her head and mouthed, not having a free hand to sign anything. Really, she didn't need to respond at all - Meulin could tell she was plenty excited from how fast they were both hurrying across the parking lot. 

Soon enough they were at Roxy's car, and Meulin was a bit surprised to find Roxy following her around to the passenger door on the far side to open the door. For a moment Meulin wondered if it was some sort of romantic gesture, before Roxy gave a sheepish grin and positioned herself between the car and the door. "Lemme get a lil more privacy over here cause I gotta wet myself again before we get going." 

"Oooh, naughty!" Meulin said, doing her best to keep her voice hushed. She took a moment to make sure there really wasn't anyone around - the passenger side of the car was pretty concealed - before giggling. "But Roxy, isn't the purrpose of the diaper that you have the purrivacy to do it wherefur you want?" 

"Heh, well, yes. But I need some privacy if I wanna have your hand on it while I do it, don't I?" Roxy winked and took one of Meulin's hands, and a moment later it was slid up under her skirt and pressed against the lukewarm, vaguely soggy bottom of her diaper. Meulin gave a little squeal as she pressed herself up against Roxy and wrapped her free arm around the girl's back, and felt Roxy embrace her with both hands ending up on her rear. She was pretty sure that even if anyone was watching they wouldn't be able to see her hand up Roxy's skirt, just that they were in a passionate embrace. Roxy was apparently comfortable with the situation too, since after pressing her lips to Meulin's briefly she pulled back and teasingly let out an, "Ahhhh!" 

Meulin kept herself from squealing again, though it didn't really matter since Roxy pushed their mouths together right away. She happily closed her eyes and kissed back, and after a short delay her palm felt a new burst of warmth and wetness flow into Roxy's diaper. She purred into the kiss and rocked her hand against her friend's crotch, focusing on what the padding felt like as it absorbed more liquid and puffed up once again. Their kiss lingered for quite a while, though Meulin could feel that the fresh urine above her hand was cooling, as once again Roxy hadn't let all that much out of her bladder. The diaper was pulled fairly tight to her crotch, but by holding right underneath it Meulin could feel that there wasn't all that much weight in it - despite Roxy having taken three opportunities to piss herself, she seemed to be keeping herself quite full.

Roxy was the one to break the kiss, pulling back with a sigh and removing one of her hands from Meulin's butt to sign to her. "Just let out a tiiiny bit there. Coulda prolly held it til we got to your place, but wasn't sure, and thought you'd rather me dribble out a bit here when you could feel it rather than when I was in the middle of driving." She grinned and planted a kiss on her partner's nose, which Meulin responded to with a purr and with one last rub of the soggy crotch of the diaper before withdrawing her hand from Roxy's skirt. "So how 'bout you? Do ya want me to cover you up so you can pop a cute lil squat here, or can you hold it til we get back, Meu?" 

Meulin gasped at that thought. She did have to pee quite a bit, and in her aroused state the idea of making a little puddle in the parking lot while her friend watched was a little tempting. But it seemed a bit too public for her to consider the idea for long. And besides... "I have to piss a lot but I should be able to hold it until we get back. And I've had my eye on one purrticular place to use as my litterbox." Meulin stuck out her tongue playfully and put a hand down on Roxy's chest. Well, that was a _bit_ of a lie, since the thoughts that had been running through her head included her relieving herself against various different parts of Roxy's body - but any such thing would have to wait for the privacy of her apartment.

"Mmmph, hell yes," Roxy said, closing her eyes and giving a small moan, apparently enjoying the idea that Meulin had been implied. "Kay then, keep holding and you'll get to mark your territory all over that particular litterbox soon enough. Though I wouldn't mind if I got to see you be a bit of a cute squirmy kitty on the ride home," she said, proceeding to wink and pat Meulin's butt before heading around to the other side of the car. Meulin purred again, then climbed into the car. Sliding into her seat did jostle her bladder and remind her how noticeably full she was, not to mention the liquid in her stomach already - she wouldn't have any problem providing Roxy the visuals she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eeeeeeee Roxy we're finally here!" Meulin squealed, shoving the door to her apartment closed behind them and locking it. The ride home had gone by quickly, with the excitement building between the two girls as they got closer to home. Once Roxy had parked nearby, they had hurried up to Meulin's apartment, hustling along with their hands clamped together, just about as fast as one could go with an overfilled bladder. And now they were there, and it was time for all of the things they had been anticipating and fantasizing about. Meulin took one last slurp from her soda cup to empty it, and set it down on a nearby counter. 

Meulin looked out over her apartment for a moment - she'd covered the couch and various parts of the floor with tarps and towels in preparation for whatever they were about to do. Then she stepped forward, tugging at Roxy's hand behind her. To her surprise Roxy tugged back and didn't budge. Meulin turned around, and her confused expression was met by a seductive grin from Roxy, who grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. Roxy embraced Meulin and leaned back against the apartment door, pulling the girl in for a kiss. 

"Eeeeeeee!" Meulin let out one more squeal of anticipation before her lips pressed against Roxy's. Her body tingled with excitement at realizing that Roxy was so eager she didn't want to take the time to move away from the door - and also from the knowledge that now they had their privacy so there would be _plenty_ more things that would be making her body tingle in short order. The two girls quickly descended into passionate snogging, their lips and tongues smushing against each other as Meulin pressed her body up firmly against Roxy's. They embraced tightly at first, though that lessened as their hands started to drift to more enticing locations. Soon enough Meulin could feel one hand on her breast and another one touching the back of her panties, and in the meanwhile she had slid both of her own hands underneath Roxy's skirt to feel up her partner's somewhat damp and vaguely lukewarm diaper.

The kiss continued, and eventually Roxy's hands drifted again, down to around her partner's hips. Meulin wasn't sure what she was doing for a moment, until she felt Roxy's fingers slide in underneath the waistband of her skirt and start to wiggle it down over her butt. She felt a sudden wave of excitement and couldn't suppress a giggle upon realizing her partner was so eager to undress her. She pushed her face against Roxy's and kissed with a bit of new zeal. Meanwhile, Meulin brought her own hands up to Roxy's waist and prodded at the top of her poofy skirt. It seemed to just have an elastic waistband, so Meulin followed suit with attempting to slide it down. She gently coaxed it along the plastic exterior of Roxy's diaper, taking plenty of time to run her hands along the outside of the padding as she did so. Somewhere along the way her own skirt had dropped to the ground and Roxy had started to run her fingers along the silky fabric of Meulin's panties. It wasn't much longer before Meulin had slid Roxy's skirt halfway down the girl's thighs, and she let it go so it fell to the ground too. 

Meulin let her hands drift around between Roxy's now-uncovered thighs and her thick and partially wet undergarment, moaning her approval into the girl's mouth at all she was getting to feel. And she quite enjoyed the intimate touching from being felt up by Roxy as well. The two continued with their bodies pressed tightly together for a moment, but then Roxy started to shift a bit and Meulin pulled back a little. Meulin realized that Roxy was stepping out of her skirt and sliding it away from under her, and then attempting to kick off her shoes - certainly not a bad idea with where things were going, so Meulin started to do the same. She kept her lips locked to Roxy's, but with the extra space between them slid both of her hands up to the girl's breasts. She fondled them for a moment, before moving in to the zipper of Roxy's sweatshirt and starting to slowly pull it down. Roxy giggled into her mouth and reciprocated the groping for a moment before going to work on the buttons of Meulin's blouse. 

Soon enough Meulin had Roxy's sweatshirt unzipped and was starting to pull it back from her chest and belly. Roxy took her arms off of Meulin's shirt for just long enough to slide the sweatshirt all of the way off, then returned to the unbuttoning she was doing. By now they had eased off of the passionate snogging they had been doing a moment before, instead moving their lips and tongues around and gently pressing them together in various ways. Meulin kept her eyes closed, delighted to just enjoy the smells, tastes, and most of all the feel of all of the ways she and her partner were touching each other. She ran her hands around Roxy's t-shirt as its tight fabric clung to her body, then moved them down to the girl's waist. After one more grope at Roxy's padded bottom, Meulin started to wiggle the bottom of her t-shirt upwards. Meanwhile Roxy was just about done with Meulin's blouse, the top button soon coming undone and her hands eagerly sliding the front open and underneath. 

Meulin finally broke the kiss and leaned back a bit as she shifted her shoulder blades back and pulled off her blouse, casting it aside as she opened her eyes. Roxy was already staring and grinning, though her face was momentarily concealed when she whipped her shirt over her head and off. Meulin watched this with a grin of her own, and started with a small squeal that slowly grew louder and more excited as she took in the sight in front of her. Roxy was standing there, smiling at her while just wearing a lacy white bra and a diaper, which was affixed tightly to her crotch and showed a tinge of yellow on the bottom in contrast to the vibrant white plastic up the rest of the front. And glancing down at herself, Meulin was more or less down to her underwear too - her favorite stockings and panties that she'd already given Roxy a flash of, and above that a skimpy green camisole that showed her belly and didn't fully hide her pink bra behind the lacy embellishment on the top. _God damn, this was really happening._ Meulin had clasped together at her chin, and realized she was probably squealing a bit too loudly by now, so cut that off and gave a sheepish giggle. 

"Hah! Like whatcha see, Meu? You're a hells of sexy cattroll too, by the way," Roxy said with a wink. She proceeded to slide her thighs a little farther apart and rotate her hips forward a bit, giving a good view of the crotch of her diaper that was a bit darkened and discolored by the urine she'd let out earlier. Meulin purred, leaning forward to trace her fingers over the plastic atop the damp patch in the padding. Roxy laughed and reached forward to give one of Meulin's breasts a playful grope before returning to signing. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, where's the bathroom around here, babe? Since man I gotta take a fucking leak." Roxy stuck out her tongue and winked again, waggling her eyebrows as if to dare Meulin to make her answer that much naughtier. The mention of that gave Meulin a brief reminder that she had quite an urge to piss, too, but not enough that it wasn't quickly pushed out of her mind by the excitement about the situation she was in.

"Where do you want to be the bathroom around here? We could purrobably make that happen," Meulin responded teasingly, waggling her eyebrows then leaning in for a kiss. Roxy seemed excited to reciprocate, and Meulin slid her hand down across the crotch of the girl's diaper once again. She took the opportunity to think about how she really wanted to actually answer Roxy's question - she ached to watch her friend relieve herself anywhere and everywhere, and it was a bit hard to pick a single thing to propose. But, she decided she definitely wanted to _feel_ Roxy's piss as much as she wanted to see it. "Well... I've heard that furriendly catgirls make fur purretty good urinals. Have mew efur tried it?" Meulin could feel her cheeks burning, since even with all of the dirty things she was comfortable writing about and talking about in the abstract, there was still a little feel of mortification at actually making such a vulgar proposition. All of the cat puns helped with that a little, at least.

"Mmm, I haven't, but that sounds really naughty and realllly fun," Roxy said with a giggle, pausing to grab Meulin's butt right around where her panties met her skin. "A cute catgirl sounds like she'd make a way nicer urinal than anything else I've tried. I don't suppose you're volunteering to be one for me?" she said with a grin, winking once again. 

"Yes, that is exactly what I am purrposing, Roxy. Just piss on me, right here and now, howefur you want to. I want to feel how sexy your warm pee is," Meulin said, keeping her voice a little hushed as she voiced the lustful desires that were front and center in her brain. Even being right here, with Roxy mostly disrobed right in front of her, there was still a feeling of disbelief that she'd lucked into a situation where those desires would be realized. And even with how giddily Roxy was grinning at her lewd suggestions, she was only just barely able to shake the nagging worry that she'd get a disgusted reaction. 

"Yesssss! Let's do it, Meu, this is gonna be the best way I've ever taken a piss by far. God, I gotta go so badl- nnngh!" Roxy suddenly cut off her sentence and clasped her hands down to her crotch and pressed her thighs back together. Meulin step forward with an excited gasp, feeling a sudden rush of arousal - on top of how horny she already was - at her partner's desperation. Roxy looked up at her, appearing to whimper a bit. "Oh noooo... I'm leaking..." At least, Meulin was pretty sure that was what she read from Roxy's lips, since obviously the girl wasn't going to sign with her hands pressed between her legs. 

"Eeee that's so hot!" Meulin screeched, pushing her body up against Roxy's in excitement. "Er, if that's not weird to say," she added a moment later after processing that Roxy was apparently actually wetting herself accidentally. Nonetheless, it _was_ really hot, and Meulin slid her hand up against the front of Roxy's diaper and down to the crotch. She found the padding there radiating heat and suddenly much heavier and wetter than she had remembered, and after a moment she realized she could even feel a patter of liquid gushing against the bottom. She couldn't help but give another squeal, but she cut it off to check that her partner didn't seem to be legitimately upset by what was happening. Fortunately Roxy looked up right about then; she was blushing and had a bit of a sheepish smile, and appeared to grunting a bit to get herself to stop peeing but overall wasn't put off by the situation. She buried her face into Meulin's shoulder, and Meulin could feel her giggle a bit. 

Meulin rested against her partner's face, continuing to gently feel around the bottom of the girl's diaper. It felt like the spray of her friend's piss had stopped - not that she was entirely sure if she'd actually been feeling that in the first place - so perhaps that meant that Roxy had gotten her bladder under control again. Indeed, Roxy's motions, and the breathing and grunting she was doing into Meulin's neck, seemed to indicate less of an urgency than it was a moment ago. Meulin purred and nuzzled Roxy, feeling glad that the girl had succeeded at stopping wetting herself. Of course, she'd have been plenty happy if Roxy had just let go and the two of them had made out while the diaper got _really_ drenched, but the fact that Roxy seemed to have something else in mind for her pee was certainly exciting. With an excited giggle Meulin fondled at the crotch of the diaper as the initial heat of fresh urine wore off, gently rocking it against Roxy's crotch underneath and earning a laugh and a few rocks of her hips from the girl. The middle of the diaper was sagging a little under its weight now, with Roxy's momentary lapse of control seeming to have flooded it with more liquid than her three intentional wettings earlier had done combined. It was still held against her crotch fairly snugly, though. 

"Mmm... whoops, maybe I shoulda pissed myself some more in the parking lot before we left, guess I left myself a little too full. Though, I guess losin' control a bit is always kinda hot. And that deffo wasn't intentional there," Roxy said after lifting her head off of Meulin's shoulder. She was blushing and had a bit of a sheepish smile, but seeming to have quite enjoyed herself. Her hands drifted back to Meulin's butt for a moment, and she paused for a brief kiss again. "And heh, even after that I'm still basically bursting here, damn we did a good job with all of that soda L O L. Anyway, mind helping me untape myself here, Meu? I got a cute kitty urinal to take a big whiz on." She winked again, pulling back a little more and putting her hands on the front and back of the diaper to hold it up once it was removed from being tightly affixed around her hips.

"Eeeeeee! Roxy I am so furricking excited to feel how much pee you have in there!" Meulin was having a very hard time concealing her excitement over the whole situation, though doing at least a passable job of keeping her voice low enough that people in surrounding apartments wouldn't be hearing all about her kinks. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Roxy's once again, sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth and soliciting yet another vigorous snogging session. And meanwhile, she placed her hands on her friend's breasts and fondled them for a moment, then slid them down the girl's body to the plastic exterior of the diaper below. She moved to each of Roxy's hips, feeling around for where the pieces of tape affixed to the garment were, and proceeded to peel them open two at a time.

"Thanks girl!" Roxy mouthed clearly, her hands occupied and unable to sign now that they were the only things holding up her diaper. She lowered it down and stepped out of it, quickly folding it into a bundle and setting it on the nearby counter. She then reached down to the duffel bag she had brought - presumably, packed full of clothes, diapers, and whatever else she'd need for potentially staying the night. Meulin squealed a little, trying to catch a glimpse of Roxy's bare crotch. Her partner picked up on this, and after retrieving a small baggie stood up and leaned back against the door again. "Like whatcha see?" With her thighs apart and her hips rolled forward a bit, Meulin had a great view of the puffy pink flesh of her bare human vulva, the folds glistening and looking a little swollen with arousal. She purred her approval. "Mmm, though so! Lemme just clean myself up a bit. Just in case, y'know, you might wanna put your mouth down there." Roxy pulled out a wet wipe from the baggie she'd retrieved, and mopped it around her crotch, giggling and doing her best to offer a bit of a show when she got to wiping her labia. 

After watching with rapt focus for a few moments from her leaning-forward position, Meulin stood up straight and grinned at Roxy. "Your pussy looks purrfectly kissable and I'm pawsitive that I'll be spending plenty of time with my mouth against it today. Purrrrrr." She felt a new twinge of embarrassment at saying that, but not too much - her cheeks were certainly flushed green anyway, from a combination of her raging arousal and the lingering self-consciousness about the situation at hand. But with everything they'd already gotten into, Meulin was feeling pretty comfortable with going forward with what she wanted, and she flashed an excited grin at her partner. "But furrst. Roxy. Tell me, how do mew want to use me as your urinal? You can pee on me howefur you want."


	5. Chapter 5

"But furrst. Roxy. Tell me, how do mew want to use me as your urinal? You can pee on me howefur you want." 

"Mmmmmm!" Roxy gave a half-murmur half-squeal as she rolled her mind over that offer for a moment - or at least, Meulin was pretty sure that was what the girl's lips were indicating. In any case, she looked plenty delighted at what she was pondering, and when her eyes met Meulin's she grinned excitedly. She then gave two thumbs up before signing. "Ohh man Meu that's the hottest thing anyone's ever said to me. So uh," she paused for a moment, giving a sheepish grin and blushing a bit. "Would it be okay to start in your mouth? Is that not too weird?" 

"Eeeeee! No, Roxy, it isn't weird! Or I mean, purrhaps it is, but I'm weird enough to want to do that fur mew. Or should I say to have mew do that fur me? I mean, you've read a bunch of my fics, you purrobably know how much of a turn-on that is to me," Meulin replied, still no doubt blushing bright green but by now having her lustful desire push past any remaining self-consciousness. God, that had been one of her deepest fantasies for so long. And after chatting with Roxy earlier, she'd certainly had some lingering thoughts about what it would be like to push her lips against the girl's crotch and then feel some warm piss spritz onto her tongue - with the realization that was going become reality _now_ , Meulin couldn't help but squeal some more. She put her hands on Roxy's bare hips and leaned in to plant an excited kiss on her lips.

"Yessss!" Roxy gave an excited fistpump before happily reciprocating the kiss and sliding her hands onto Meulin's hips and fiddling with the waistband of her panties. After pushing her lips against Meulin's excitedly for a few moments, she pulled back, resting herself against the door behind her. "Soooo... wanna get on with it, then? Hope yer thirsty, girl!"

"Well, not purrticularly thirsty after all we drank just now, but fur your pee I can make an exception," Meulin said with an excited giggle. She squealed again as she took a step back and pondered what she was just about to do, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees as Roxy slid her feet apart and she got a bit closer of a look at the girl's vulva. It was glistening with arousal, and Meulin licked her lips in anticipation of mashing her face right against it. But... suddenly she found herself feeling nervous, an apprehension rising from the pit of her stomach. She stood back up straight and shot a quick glance at Roxy, unsure what to say. "Er..." 

"Huh? What's up, babe?" Roxy asked, her mouth curling to a concerned expression. She put her hands on Meulin's shoulders and gently rubbed at her skin. "Something wrong?" 

"Er, feeling a bit nervous, I guess," Meulin said a bit sheepishly. "Kind of hard to believe I'm really just about to do this." She wasn't really sure what to say - she wasn't even totally sure what was actually making her suddenly feel apprehensive. 

"Aw, that's ok, Meu! No worries," Roxy replied, before returning her hands to gently massage at Meulin's skin. Meulin leaned in to nuzzle against the girl's face, purring gently at the surprisingly soothing touches. After a few moments of calming herself down and getting a little better of a handle on her sudden feeling of worry, Meulin pulled back with an appreciative smile. Roxy raised her hands to sign again. "So do ya wanna wait a sec or do something else to get more comfortable? Or have me take a leak some other way?" 

"Well, no, I still really want you to pee in my mouth. But," Meulin said, hushing her voice and blushing deeply at what she was saying, and collecting her thoughts on what had suddenly gotten her so nervous about something she'd fantasized about doing so much. "I guess it's like, I'm worried it won't be as nice as I've always hoped it will be? Like... in purrticular maybe it would end up tasting too weird or I wouldn't be able to drink down the whole stream, or..." Meulin trailed off and gave a bit of an embarrassed squeak before nuzzling into Roxy's neck for a moment.

"Awww! That's ok, babe!" Roxy mouthed deliberately so Meulin could read her lips, before snuggling against the girl's head and running her hand through Meulin's hair. When Meulin pulled back once again, Roxy gave her a reassuring pat on the butt then returned to signing. "If ya can't then you can just let me give you a nice warm shower alll down your sexy lil body! It'll be like so fuckin' hot either way," she said with a mischievously enthusiastic grin. She paused for a moment, then pushed her hands to her bare crotch and squirmed a little. Roxy looked like she was giving the cutest little moan, and Meulin couldn't help but squeal a little as she watched her partner's potty dance. Roxy grinned bashfully, and when she got a bit more control over herself she raised one hand to continue signing. "Heh, well, if you're not sure about the taste maybe stick your cup between my legs here to try it? 'Cause I'm about to spurt a little more one way or another." 

"Oh. My. God. Roxy, that sounds so furreaking hot!" Meulin tried to control her excitement at least a little, and instead channeled her energy into frantically glancing around to see what she'd done with her soda cup. Yes, of course, there it was on the counter right next to her - she quickly swiped it up and squeezed it until the lid popped off and slid down to the floor with the straw still stuck through it. That left her with just the tall paper cup itself, which she swung over towards Roxy and nudged the lip against the girl's pressed-together thighs. "Roxy. Pee fur me. Please." 

Roxy didn't bring her hands up to sign anything in reply, and instead just gave a wink and a thumbs-up as she started to slide her thighs apart. A moment later Meulin could see her partner's vulva once again and could squeeze the cup between her legs, and almost immediately a gush of almost-clear liquid sprayed out from between the glistening folds of her labia. Once again Meulin had to struggling to control her excited squealing as she suddenly found herself watching her friend peeing into the cup she was holding. The urine gushed against the side of the cup and ran down inside, pooling up atop the few droplets of soda that had been left inside and quickly covering the bottom in a thin layer of liquid. She stared almost in awe at the strong stream as it flowed out of Roxy and started to collect at the bottom of the cup. Inside of the bright white interior of the cup, Meulin could definitely see a yellowish tinge to the half-inch of pee that had collected at the bottom, but she was surprised at how faint the color was. But then again, she'd never had the pleasure of watching a human pee up close before.

Meulin leaned in a little closer as she watched with a delighted grin, and she felt Roxy put a hand on her head and run her fingers through the hair between her horns. She purred approvingly at the affection, but kept her gaze focused firmly on her partner's crotch and the stream of pee spraying out from it. In her peripheral vision she'd watched Roxy's body relax a bit and her stance sink a little lower, and Meulin could just imagine the deep sigh of relief she was probably breathing - not that she could hear if Roxy actually was, and she certainly wasn't going to take the time to look up at the girl's face. At least an inch of Roxy's piss had collected at the bottom of the cup by now, and Meulin had shifted how she was holding it so the flowing urine gushed directly onto the liquid already there, splashing into it and creating a layer of bubbles. But then Roxy's body tensed again, and her stream started to wane, narrowing and arcing further downward. The liquid level in the cup slowed its rise, and Meulin couldn't help but whimper disappointedly as Roxy started to ease her pissing towards a stop. She still continued to let out a lazy stream for a little longer, though, and then squirmed her hips as she cut off the flow to a dribble. Meulin held the cup in place to catch every last drop Roxy was going to let out.

Then, Meulin stood up straight again and looked up at her friend with a delighted grin she could barely control. She did keep herself from squealing or screaming any more, instead deciding she should say something, but not having anything come to mind. God, it was just... just... Meulin found her thoughts trailing off, unable to even begin to find words for what she was feeling. With a newfound surge of energy and arousal that was suddenly running through her body from what she'd just witnessed, she found herself bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. Her apprehension from a moment ago was gone, replaced by burning lust, and with how much she suddenly ached to dive between her mostly-naked friend's thighs she was almost kicking herself for hesitating before. But only almost, because her hesitation had left her here and now, and at the moment her nook was throbbing over all of the absolutely _filthy_ ideas that were darting across her mind about the partially-filled cup of pee she was holding, its warmth radiating against her palm where she was touching it.

"Ahh, that feels better! Well, kinda, I still gotta piss a river here. But gotta make sure you know when to let your overflow valve spring a lil' bit of a leak, huh?" Roxy ended up being the first one to talk, signing excitedly with a wide grin and a deep blush spread across her face. She paused to give Meulin's body a slow and conspicuous look up and down. "Heh... well, looks like me pissin' felt even better for you than for me." 

"Oh my god Roxy you have no furreaking idea, that was the hottest thing I've efur seen, I want you to do so many naughty things to you, _god_ ," Meulin's excitement finally spilled out, and she tripped over her words a few times, but fortunately kept her voice at least a little hushed. She vaguely felt like she should have been embarrassed about some of what she was saying, but at this point with what they'd already said and done she couldn't be bothered by it at the least. With her initial outburst of excitement over, she collected herself a little more and paused to reply to the other part of what Roxy had told her. "And oh. em. gee. that thing you said about ofurflow valves is actually a really hot mental image too? I'm really jealous of how good mew are at peeing a little and then stopping, that's so sexy..."

"Aww! Thanks babe, I wanna do so many naughty things to you too. And heh, yeah, pissin' in little spurts and then stoppin' is hella fun, it just takes some practice and some strong bladder muscles. Well, not too strong since if ya never leak a bit that's boring," Roxy said, signing with a giggle and a few pauses to wink and make heart shapes with her hands. Meulin purred as she watched, having by now grasped the cup she was holding so that both of her hands were pressed against the warmth of the bottom where Roxy's urine was, and having lifted it up towards her face. It smelled... well, like pee, really, but with her mind where it was right now it was hard to imagine any scent being sweeter or more alluring. She decided not to waste any more time going for what she _really_ wanted, and pushed the edge of the cup up to her lips and tilted upwards, sending a small wave of warm piss over her tongue. Meulin made eye contact with Roxy as she swallowed her sip, who was watching with a huge grin that suggested she almost couldn't believe that what she was seeing was actually happening. After letting the liquid sit in her mouth for a few moments to savor the experience, Meulin swallowed deeply with the satisfied murmur of having just done something that had been such a big fantasy for so long. Roxy beamed excitedly, almost proudly at seeing Meulin look so contented from tasting her pee. "Whoa, damn girl that was way hotter to watch than I was expecting. Sooo... how's it taste? Did my bladder do a good job?" 

"Eeeee! It did a pawsitively purrfect job, Roxy!" Meulin said, pulling the cup just far enough down from her lips to vocalize her delight in a properly enthusiastic way. As for Roxy's other question, Meulin paused to think it over for a moment. It hadn't tasted like much, really - the most notable sensation had been the temperature as it ran over her tongue, very warm but not quite hot, certainly unfamiliar from any beverages she was used to drinking. There had been a hint of an acrid flavor to it, but that was diluted by how much liquid Roxy had drank before, and anyway it was balanced out by a hint of sweetness that must have come from the diet sodas she'd gulped down. The physical experience wasn't even that unfamiliar, since Meulin had indulged in tasting her own pee on occasion, and it really wasn't that different. The mental experience, on the other hand... "And well, it tastes like pee! Not bad at all, and pleasantly warm. But like a million times better than tasting your own, because I just watched a sexy friend piss it out fur me and that makes it like the most amazing thing efur. God, I want it everywhere on my face and in my mouth..." Meulin was feeling no qualms about babbling out her unfiltered lustful thoughts by now, and with a needy moan put the cup back up to her mouth and pour the warm liquid between her lips to indulge herself again. 

"Hell fucking yes. God, I am just, so pumped that you're so into this, and so, so fuckin' turned on right here," Roxy replied, signing so that Meulin could see it out of the side of her vision that wasn't blocked by the cup in front of her face. Roxy then reached out and grabbed at Meulin's butt, tugging her closer, and Meulin happily shuffled forward into the embrace and pressed her body against the girl, as she continued to drink the warm urine she'd just watch her produce. Meulin was slurping eagerly at the cup now, though tilting it upwards slowly enough that she could draw things out and really savor it, and she let out a constant low groan as the lovely warmth of Roxy's piss ran along her tongue and down her throat. She turned her head a bit and let Roxy plant some lingering kisses against her cheek, closing her eyes to enjoy everything her body was experiencing - for the time being, at least, she felt a euphoria that was usually reserved for the moments after orgasm. Soon the cup emptied, and with her excitement for what was to come Meulin couldn't even be disappointed. She opened her eyes and pushed her face against Roxy's for another enthusiastic and vaguely piss-flavored snogging session. 

"Eeeeee Roxy, oh my god that was so hot, I just wanna crawl between your legs and drink all of your pee and then lick your pussy until you come all over my face!" Meulin broke the kiss to blurt out the current focus of the lustful desires that were making her body tingle, but at least managing to keep to a fairly hushed squeal. Shuffling backwards a little, she couldn't help but keep grinning wider as it set in on her that she was _really going to do this_ , right here and now, and so far it was living up to even the highest hopes her fantasies had set. 

"Fuck, yes, please," Roxy signed, licking her lips suggestively and waggling her eyebrows in encouragement. Meulin was just about to drop to her knees and push her face towards the girl's crotch when Roxy started to move her hands again. "... Though first, uh, would you maybe be able to give me a bit of a drink here? Watching you drink my piss was so hot and damn, I suddenly really wanna do that with yours." She gave a sheepish grin and reached one hand down to grab the bottom of the now-empty cup Meulin was still clutching. 

"Oh! Umm..." Meulin blinked, taking a moment to process what Roxy had just suggested. She was already ragingly horny as it was, and the idea of Roxy drinking some of _her_ pee, here and now, only sent another surge of excitement to her crotch and then radiating through her body. For a moment she wondered if she'd be able to pee, but then realized of course she would - while her arousal had been so strong that it had pushed the needs of her bladder out of her mind, now that she was consciously thinking about it she became pressingly aware that she _really_ had to go. All of that bouncing up and down in excitement had probably contributed to that, now that she thought about it. In any case, Roxy's idea seemed like a perfect solution for lessening her urge at least somewhat, and Meulin once again found herself starting to squeal in excitement as she considered it. "Eeeeeeeee! Oh em gee oh em gee oh em gee, Roxy, that would be so hot to do and so, so hot to watch!" As she spoke she released her grip on the cup, letting her partner pull it away from her. 

"Aw yes," Roxy mouthed, taking the cup and leaning forward a little before sliding it up against Meulin's thighs, a little above where her stockings ended. Her head ended up right in front of her partner's chest, and with a giggle she leaned forward and nuzzled her face against Meulin's breasts and the camisole covering them. Meulin purred excitedly, running one hand through Roxy's hair and taking the opportunity to slide her feet apart into a wider stance so the cup could fit between her legs. Soon enough she was in position, and Roxy raised her head with a smile, but not before planting a few kisses on the bare skin above the top of Meulin's shirt and bra and earning herself yet another squeal of delight. "Sooo... Ready to take a fuckin' piss, babe? And then stop, I guess it can be like practice for what I was talking about with peeing in cute little spurts." 

"So many cute little spurts, all over my sexy furriend Roxy. Purrrr," Meulin replied, lowering her gaze from the one hand her partner was signing with to the other hand she was using to nestle the cup between Meulin's thighs. She found herself groaning in anticipation of what she was about to do - between her raging arousal, her pressing urge to pee that had been brought to the front of her mind, and the circumstances of who was holding the cup and what would happen with it after, Meulin wasn't sure anything had ever felt like something was such an inviting urinal for her to use. She eagerly reached down to her crotch and pulled her panties aside, exposing her bare vulva and shuddering just a little from the stimulation caused by the fabric sliding across it together with the sudden cool sensation of fresh air against wet sensitive skin. "So, just like this?" 

"Heh, well, I was kinda hoping to see you do it through your cute panties," Roxy signed, glancing up with a somewhat sheepish grin. Meulin giggled a bit and reached down to her crotch once again, quite willing to accommodate whatever her partner wanted to see. As she slid her underwear back over her vulva and flattened them out against her skin, she watched intently as Roxy stared and licked her lips. Even as Roxy's gaze was focused between Meulin's legs, she still signed a few more things with her free hand. "Mmmm... Don't worry babe, I definitely like what I see underneath your panties and I'm gonna have to get nice and familiar with that cute pussy down there a bit later. But right now I just wanna see ya wet yourself, y'know?" 

Meulin just gave a small giggle in response, her attention mostly focused on the sensations from her crotch. She'd shifted her hands up to the front of her panties, holding the fabric flat and taut against her skin, and pushed her hips a bit forward to make sure she was straddling the cup just right, and then she sighed and let herself relax. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her bladder muscles obliged her wishes almost immediately - with just the slightest hint that she was willing to relieve herself, Meulin felt a gush of warm wetness hit her panties. She groaned as it soaked into the fabric, clinging to her aroused vulva and inspiring a few throbs of desire to remind her that her desire for sexual release felt similarly pressing to her need to urinate. But she was dealing with the latter urge, at least briefly, and Meulin focused on the sights and sensations of wetting herself. Her bladder had quickly relaxed to spraying out piss at full force, and a torrent of green-tinged urine was gushing through the fabric clinging to her skin and right into the cup Roxy was holding below.

Roxy looked to be mouthing some words of awe and delight as she held the cup steadily between Meulin's thighs, catching all of piss spraying through her panties though not the trickles running down her skin to her stockings. Meulin sighed once again, half-closing her eyes and allowing herself to bask in the blissful feelings permeating her whole body - she almost felt overwhelmed by how the relief of pissing herself, amplified by how aroused she was, and multiplied even more by the fact she was doing in front of a gorgeous mostly-naked girl who was going to take the cup she was filling and... Her whole body shuddered at that thought, feeling like she was almost on the edge of climax just from what she was doing and what she was thinking. 

Glancing between her legs, Meulin was surprised at how much she'd let out into the cup as she allowed herself to enjoy a few moments of euphoria - it looked like the bottom two inches was filled with her green urine, at least, and she was still going at full force. It was already more than Roxy had pissed into the cup a moment ago, and seemed like a surprising amount given that it barely felt like she'd made a dent in the contents of her swollen bladder. But Meulin had wanted to just let out a little, and she had plenty of plans for where to let out the rest in a few minutes anyway, so with a grunt she squeezed her muscles tight and tried to stop her flow. Her stream narrowed quite a bit, but didn't come to stop quite yet even as she squirmed and whimpered. After a few moments she decided to recompose herself, pausing her motions for a moment to take a deep breath and just watch as her restricted flow of piss ran through the crotch of her panties and into the cup below, still raising the level inside but much more slowly than before. Then, with a grunt she clamped her hands towards her crotch and slid her thighs together and reduced her flow to a dribble into her underwear. By now it was mostly running down the sides of her legs, and Roxy pulled the cup away, letting Meulin press her thighs together. 

After a few more moments of squirming, and a bit more leaking out, Meulin was finally able to stop her flow completely. She held in place for a few moments, making sure she truly was done, then relaxed a little and straightened up into a normal standing position. Her bladder ached and begged for her to continue, but she was definitely back in control now, and soon enough her desire for sex was back to matching her urge to continue peeing. She took a moment to admire the streaks of wetness running down her stockings, then looked up at her partner to find Roxy had already lifted the cup to her mouth and was drinking from it. Meulin gasped as once again felt a fresh shiver of excitement and arousal on top of everything she was already feeling. "Purrrrrrrrr." 

Roxy lowered the cup a little, revealing an excited grin. She gave a thumbs-up with her free hand, then returned to signing. "Hnnngh is is soooo hot, Meu. And you did a good job with letting out a little bit then stopping, especially since I know ya really gotta go." She paused to take another sip and flash an exaggerated wink. "But as much fun as lil spurts are I think it's time for me to let 'er rip. Ya ready, girl?" 

"Yessssssss!" Meulin gave another excited squeal, and in a quick motion climbed down to her knees. She gasped and gave a low purr at her new vantage point, even if she couldn't see much of Roxy's crotch with the girl's thighs pressed together. Roxy seemed to notice her gaze, and reached her free hand down to hold herself and give a bit of an exaggerated squirm back and forth. "Oh em gee Roxy I've nefur wanted anything as much as I want to kiss your pussy now and drink your pee and eat you out," Meulin said in a hushed voice. She'd already basically said exactly that, she was pretty sure, but she figured Roxy would hardly mind hearing her reiterate her naughty intentions.

"Hehehe, convenient, I've never wanted anyone to do anything to me so much," Roxy said, grinning with a slight giggle to the girl below as she signed. She proceeded to slide backwards a little, leaning her back against the apartment door once again, and proceeding to slowly, teasingly, slide her legs apart and reveal her aroused vulva for Meulin to get a view of from her new position. Meulin purred approvingly and scootched herself forward, licking her lips excitedly, but glancing up again when she saw Roxy signing. "Heh, I hope you're hella thirsty since damnnnnn I really gotta take a whiz here." 

Meulin chuckled for a moment before replying. "Well I'm still kinda full after all that soda, but I think I can make some room fur your hot pee," she said, feeling her cheeks burn hot as she thought some more about what she was just about to do. She slid a bit farther forward, and leaned in to plant a couple of quick kisses on Roxy's mons pubis, and watched with a giggle as the girl squirmed again when she pulled back - but this time, a squirm of excitement rather than of urinary need. And frankly, Meulin was feeling so excited herself that she was probably squirming without even thinking about it too. "So. Roxy. Use my mouth as your sexy kitty urinal. Purrlease."

"Thanks babe," Roxy signed as Meulin moved her face in closer to the girl's crotch, raising the cup to her mouth once again. Then Meulin focused her gaze lower, and slid herself forward one final time to bury her face in the girl's crotch in front of her. Roxy spread her thighs a bit farther apart and rotated her hips forward, and Meulin's lips met her slick vulva with an exploratory kiss and lick. She felt Roxy's hand lay on the top of her head, playing with her hair affectionately but also urging her in closer - not that she needed much encouragement to get her face nestled in snugly against the girl's crotch, continuing to kiss enthusiastically at the sensitive folds of skin her lips were touching. And, Roxy didn't waste any time in relaxing her body once again, pressing down a little more heavily against Meulin's face below, and letting out a spritz of liquid, then a continuous stream that landed on the girl's tongue. 

Meulin let out some sort of indistinct screech of excitement, which probably would have been quite loud if her face weren't muffled by Roxy's crotch. _This was actually happening._ She'd fantasized about this sort of thing plenty of times, and it was almost hard to believe it was actually _real_. Her lips were sliding gently against Roxy's vulva as the girl's stream quickly picked up to full force. The warm liquid splattered around inside her mouth as Roxy peed, and Meulin eagerly gulped it down as it flowed towards her throat. It barely tasted like anything at first, but as it continued Meulin could pick up the same sort of somewhat-tangy and slightly sweet flavors from when she'd sipped at the cup before. The warmth was what really stood out to her, and the novel sensation of slurping at such a warm stream of liquid flowing directly between her lips. Well, that and the source - it was Roxy relieving herself directly into her mouth, and the experience of having that happen was certainly being indelibly etched into her memory. 

Finding that she was having no trouble swallowing all of the pee Roxy was letting out, Meulin purred contentedly and nestled herself in a bit tighter against the girl's crotch. Roxy seemed to be relaxing a little more, sinking down a bit lower as she rested against the door behind her, and putting a hand on the back of Meulin's head and gently playing with her hair and tracing her fingers around the back of her horns. When a spasm of pleasure surged through her body, Meulin realized that she'd been subconsciously rubbing at her crotch through her wet panties and working herself up close to a climax. It felt amazing, sure, but she didn't want to get herself off right here - certainly Roxy would be between her legs soon enough to do something even better. So Meulin brought both hands up to grasp Roxy's butt, firmly holding her face against the pissing girl's crotch. Her own body ached between her legs, in part from her desire to get off and in part from her own need to pee, but that was all quick to be pushed to the back of her mind by the experience of Roxy urinating into her mouth all the while. 

Because, well, that's what Roxy was doing, and Meulin could scarcely have been more delighted by anything in the world. Just a few hours ago it would have been hard to imagine she'd be doing something like this, living out some of her deepest fantasies between the legs of a cute girl she'd just met. She found herself wondering briefly if she should find this weird, or gross, or something, but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind - she had more important things to pay attention to. Roxy seemed to be having fun with emptying her bladder, sometimes tensing her body and gushing out a thick stream against the roof of Meulin's mouth for a few moments, and other times letting her piss flow out naturally onto the girl's tongue. However fast it was coming out, Meulin slurped eagerly at the warm liquid as she kept her lips pressed firmly against Roxy's vulva, drinking down every bit of it. She could feel her already-full stomach bloating up a little more as they continued, which wasn't the most pleasant sensation but wasn't particularly bothersome either. She groaned happily, closing her eyes to relax and enjoy herself.

Meulin couldn't really tell how long she'd spent down there, but it was certainly a while - _man_ , Roxy had really had to go. Meulin could definitely feel all of that warm liquid settling in her belly and weighing down on her own bladder, and the acrid sort of taste of the urine had grown more noticeable in her mouth. But she had continued slurping down everything Roxy peed out, and wasn't going to complain for one bit about her lovely golden drink. She was almost disappointed when the stream weakened and ran down the inside of her lower lip, but her excitement for everything that would come next made it hard to really mind. Still, she murmured contentedly and focused on savoring the last bit of Roxy's urine, which the girl let out in a few gushes and spurts and finally dribbles as she fully emptied herself. The last few squirts into Meulin's mouth were accompanied by Roxy thrusting her hips while holding the back of her partner's head with both hands. That was probably partially just from her efforts to squeeze out the last little bit of her piss, but Meulin wondered if it was also partially from another desire she imagined Roxy was feeling pretty strongly now.

She didn't even need to do much imagining, actually, since the ease at which her lower lip glided along the folds of Roxy's labia made it pretty clear how aroused the girl was. And after how much she'd just enjoyed the naughty thing they'd done together, Meulin wanted nothing more than to channel her appreciation and excitement into giving her partner a proper thank-you. And fortunately her mouth was already in the perfect place, so as soon as Roxy let out her last little dribble of pee and her body relaxed, Meulin shifted her mouth downward, dragging her lips across the nearly-dripping surface of Roxy's vulva and finding that the slick wetness there only had the vaguest taste of pee. Soon enough she had settled into kissing her way up and down the cute pink-ish skin of her human friend's labia, pushing the tip of her tongue all around as she did so and seeing if she could hit the spots and rhythms she knew that she liked to feel herself.

The small thrusts of her hips that Roxy had begun as she finished peeing quickly gave way for some much less-restrained bucking. Meulin purred into her partner's crotch as she continued to kiss and lick and suck along the girl's vulva. With Roxy's back braced against the door, her humping pushed Meulin's head in and out with each thrust, and her hands were clamped firmly to the back of her head keeping her in place. It was a bit uncomfortable, but Meulin didn't mind at all given the circumstances - god, the fact that Roxy was so eager to fuck her face was _so hot_. She continued what she was doing, but picked up the pace to match Roxy's enthusiasm, and focused her kissing and licking more and more around the girl's clit. Soon she was licking around that in little circles, with Roxy giving short thrusts of her hips to grind her labia against Meulin's lower lip and chin a little, but primarily letting her tongue do its work on her clit. 

And shortly after that, Roxy climaxed, her vulva suddenly becoming wetter and slicker before starting to gush even more fluid out. Meulin happily swallowed that all down, or at least the part of it that didn't end up dribbling down to her chin, and continued pushing herself and her mouth against her partner's crotch as the girl came. She had to settle for imagining the lustful screaming and groaning that Roxy was probably doing above, but there was still plenty to experience down where she was - the girl was still holding her firmly in place and thrusting her hips against Meulin's face just about perfectly in sync with each new spasm of pleasure she experienced and the corresponding spurt of liquid into her partner's mouth. After the first few times Roxy wasn't really gushing much anymore, but she was still humping eagerly and Meulin was sure that the kissing and sucking she was doing to her partner's vulva still felt absolutely _wonderful_.

Finally Roxy's orgasm died down, signalled by her movements slowing and then her body slumping back against the door behind her. Her hands remained on Meulin's head, but just running through the girl's hair for a moment and no longer really holding her in place. Nonetheless Meulin stayed where she was for a moment, providing a few additional licks and kisses on and around the vulva in front of her, and licking up some of the remaining wetness. And with her main task done, she became more aware of her own body's needs again - all of Roxy's piss she'd just swallowed was weighing down on her stomach and bladder, and making her need to piss feel all the more pressing. But even that was still somewhat eclipsed by the raging arousal she was feeling tingle throughout her whole body, but especially between her legs, where she was pretty sure her panties had become quite a bit more drenched than she'd left them after peeing through them a little earlier. She slid her hand across her crotch curiously, and found herself shuddering from the stimulation and her desire for more. Under most circumstances it would have been hard to keep from just pissing herself right here and now and fingering herself silly, but right now that idea barely registered - Meulin could only think about how Roxy would help her out with those urges instead. She purred into the girl's crotch for a moment, then planted a few kisses on her thighs and pulled back, smiling up proudly. 

"Hooooooly fucking shit, Meu," Roxy said, grinning down at the girl below and signing quite emphatically. Meulin gave a thumbs-up in response, then started to stand up and watched as Roxy continued. "That was like, the best thing ever. Pretty sure that was just about the best orgasm I've had in my life. And prolly relatedly that was definitely the hottest piss I've ever taken in my life, _damn_. Just, hnnngh, I guess goin' potty on a cute kittytroll is my thing." She stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"Eeeeeee Roxy that was just about the hottest thing I've efur done too!" Meulin said excitedly, pushing her body up against Roxy's and leaning in to plant a kiss. She then pulled back and hushed her voice, giving a sly smile. "But I think that was more going potty in a cute kittytroll than on one, really." 

Roxy snorted delightedly and wrapped an arm around Meulin's back. "Hah, I guess it was. Don't worry though, I'll go potty all over you soon enough," she said with a wink, and then proceeded to pull Meulin in closer. "Mmmm... wanna taste myself on your lips..." 

Meulin gave an excited shriek and leaned in, purring as Roxy's lips pressed against hers. She was hardly going to object to a request like _that_ , and she could certainly go for some celebratory makeouts. They quickly started to kiss, Roxy's tongue sliding between Meulin's lips and exploring around, a little differently than before - or maybe she was just extrapolating that Roxy's motions conveyed the satisfaction of getting laid in place of her eagerness from before. Meulin's kissing was just as lustful as before, or maybe even moreso, since being up here and pressing her body against Roxy was reminding her of all of the sexy fantasies she wanted to be able to make a reality here and now. And Roxy's hands sliding around her body only exacerbated those thoughts, as the girl explored around her thighs and down the back of her panties. 

And Meulin could only squrim and groan loudly and needily when Roxy's hand slid around to push against the drenched fabric on the crotch of her panties, and against her sensitive and swollen-with-arousal bits underneath. _God_ Meulin had never felt so turned on and so urgently in need of a fuck, and it was hard not to just rut herself against the hand Roxy was holding right against her. But at the same time, all of the piss the girl had just let out was settling down in her body, and putting even more pressure on her overfilled bladder, and it was also incredibly tempting to just let loose with that too.

"Mmmph, aww, poor girl, have I teased you a bit too much? I think you're overdue for some release here," Roxy pulled back and started speaking again just at that moment, apparently picking up on how desperate Meulin was in two different ways. She leaned against the door again and pulled both hands up to sign. "So Meu, do ya wanna take a leak on me? And how do you want me to get you fuckin' laid afterwards?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So Meu, do ya wanna take a leak on me? And how do you want me to get you fuckin' laid afterwards?"

"Oh. Em. Eff. Gee. Roxy I want to take a huge furreaking piss on you, just. Efurrywhere. All ofur your hot sexy body!" Meulin said, finding herself giggling elatedly as she spilled out her lustful desires with a huge grin. She did make an effort to keep her voice hushed to avoid broadcasting that too far through the building, but between her arousal and her giddiness over the experience she'd just shared with her partner, she didn't feel a hint of hesitation over telling Roxy the naughtiest things on her mind. After pausing a moment to plant a kiss on Roxy's lips - and to firmly grab Roxy's bare butt again, since while the girl was signing it was up to her to do the frisky touching. Meulin then pulled back and continued, "And I want you to suck my pussy until I come on your mouth and face so hard!" 

"Unf. Fuck yeah!" Roxy grinned back just as excitedly, pausing a moment to return Meulin's kiss. "Soooooo... Right here? Just take a massive whiz all over your cute and hella eager friend right in the entrance to your apartment?" She giggled, waggling her eyebrows for a moment as she took the opportunity to push her hands against Meulin's chest once again. 

"...Oh, um," Meulin said, having not even thought that far ahead but feeling her cheeks instantly burning green as she processed Roxy's suggestion. _God_ that was a hot idea, and it would certainly be a thrill to look over here later and see the massive green-tinged puddle she was sure she'd produce. But, she couldn't help but worry that it might start running off somewhere she wasn't intending and make a mess she'd have to deal with now - and also she had a bit of a hunch that with her combination of nervousness and arousal, she'd have a hard time relaxing fully to properly relieve herself standing out here. "Ummm that sounds like super super su _purr_ hot but pawsibly a little later? I'd feel better starting out in the tub, I think." 

Roxy didn't seem to mind that idea in the slightest, since she gave Meulin an enthusiastic butt-grab and a brief kiss before replying. "Mmm, sounds great, seems like the perfect place for me to find out what sort of lovely warm showers I can take at this place," she said with an exaggerated wink. "Ooh, and I can prolly just close the drain and see how big of a green puddle you can leave me sitting in. Swoooon!"

Meulin couldn't help but whimper at the mental image of a still-dripping Roxy sitting in a puddle as big as she felt like she'd be able to make right now. "Oh yesssssss! Let's do it, the bathroom is just over here!" She bounced up and down on her feet a little in her excitement, though then found herself moaning from having jostled her almost-bursting bladder.

Roxy flashed a thumbs-up with one hand as Meulin grabbed the other one, and began to tug her in the right direction - her bathroom was just a few steps away from the door they'd come in. But then she stopped, and when Meulin turned to look at her Roxy slipped out of her grasp and took just one step back. "Heh, babe, I just got a hot idea... What if I put this on and we can see how much you can flood it with your piss running down my body?" After she finished hastily signing that, Roxy grabbed her diaper from where she'd set it on the counter and held it up with a grin. 

"Ooh, that would be purrfect!" Meulin replied, clapping her hands together as she pictured herself doing just that. She then reached over to grab Roxy's hand again and take her towards the bathroom, and fortunately this time her partner followed along after her. As she shuffled forward, Meulin found herself squirming and panting and bouncing up and down a little, from the combination of urgently needing to take a huge piss even as her vulva ached with arousal for the orgasm she desperately needed. Though the excitement was doing a good job of distracting her, and certainly being around Roxy meant she hadn't minded her wait so far, Meulin wasn't looking to delay dealing with her pressing urges any longer. 

A moment later they'd made their way into the bathroom, and Meulin reached over towards the bathtub to pull the shower curtain open. "Mmkay, just gimme a sec to put this on and then I'll be all yours to tinkle on," Roxy said, reaching over to put the toilet lid down and spread her diaper out atop it. Meulin purred happily as she admired the yellow-tinged damp patch in the middle of the white padding, until Roxy sat down on top of it and quickly pulled the front and back of the diaper up to her crotch. "L O L, this better be the only time either of us is sitting on a toilet the rest of the day." 

"Yes, I absolutely pawsitively agree!" Meulin said with a laugh, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Roxy's lips and to help her by holding up both sides of the diaper so that the girl could more easily tape it closed again. Once Roxy had done that, Meulin let a hand drift to the girl's crotch, purring happily into the kiss as she kneaded her fingers against the soft and still-warm wet spot in the padding. Meanwhile, Roxy's hands moved over Meulin's thighs and crotch, until a few fingers slid across the wet fabric of her panties, pushing firmly against the very aroused vulva underneath. Meulin whimpered and squirmed from the stimulation - and from the fact that it wasn't continuing - and she pulled back from the kiss with a needy groan. "Oh my god, Roxy, I need to to fuck me soooo bad," she said with a whine.

"Don't worry Meu, I've gotcha covered there," Roxy signed before winking and standing back up. Meulin stepped up to the edge of the bathtub. She took a deep breath and gently stepped up and over the side - with how burstingly full she was of pee, and how jittery she was from her arousal, it felt like she should go gingerly. Roxy placed a hand on her butt encouragingly, and once Meulin had fully stepped into the tub she made a quick move into it herself, climbing in and sitting down on her diapered butt in one smooth motion. Meulin stepped her feet apart and Roxy slid her legs between them, and then Meulin proceeded to shuffle forward along the tub until she was standing over Roxy's upper thighs. "Mmmm, gotta say I love the view here, cutie," she signed, before reaching up to pull the crotch of Meulin's panties aside. She winked and gave a thumbs-up, apparently enjoying what she saw underneath. 

"Eeeee oh em gee I bet you'll like it even more once I'm gushing out pee all ofur mew!" Meulin squealed, moving her hands down between her legs to hold the pulled-aside panties in place and to position her fingers against her skin to prepare to aim. With how much she had to piss and with her legs spread and her nook bare, it felt like her body _should_ have obliged her with gushing out a thick stream of urine at the first opportunity, but... with her nervous excitement, and how incredibly turned on she was, Meulin found herself standing there for a few moments without being able to get a stream going. She silently tried to urge her body on, but then Roxy leaned in and stuck out her tongue and - _god_. She shivered and whimpered from having her vulva explored by her partner's curious mouth, and found her crotch rutting against it so needily it surprised her. Holy shit, as much as she really needed to pee, she _really_ needed to get off. "Nnngh... Oooh... Roxy, fuck, god, that feels so good..." 

Meulin could feel Roxy giggling delightedly against her labia, and the girl raised a hand up over her head to sign something - Meulin was very glad that she didn't need to pull her mouth away from her crotch. "Someone looks so pent-up she can't pee! And tastes like it too," Roxy's signing was a bit hurried and sloppy, but Meulin had no trouble following it, and given the circumstances she was hardly going to nitpick - especially when the girl's tongue ground along the length of her vulva to emphasize the last part of the sentence. Meulin shuddered and made some sort of vocalization that she wasn't even sure tell what it was, and she put a hand on the back of Roxy's head to urge her to stay in place. Fortunately, that hardly even seemed like it would be necessary, since the girl nestled herself in even more snugly between Meulin's thighs and her licking and kissing started to pick up intensity. "So I figure I'll do this. Definitely won't mind whenever you do get your pee flowing. Wink." The last sign seemed a little silly of an addition, but it wasn't like Meulin could have really seen Roxy winking with her face buried in her crotch like this.

"Mmmph, god, yes, suck my pussy Roxy... And I'll piss all ofur your hot body as soon as I can..." Meulin moaned in between gasps as she slid her thighs apart a little farther and leaned back so the girl between her legs could really go to town on her vulva. Both of her hands ended up on the back of Roxy's head and she quickly began to hump shamelessly against the girl's face as she whimpered and whined from how needy and lustful she felt, and Roxy's hands moving to firmly grasp her rear certainly indicated that she approved. Meulin was so incredibly horny, but now Roxy's tongue and lips were giving her what she so desperately needed, and her whole body felt like it was shaking with waves and tingles of pleasure bursting out from between her legs. And it just made it hotter that she'd completely let go of any reservations or self-consciousness, grinding her vulva against a beautiful girl's face to her heart's content, and feeling confident that her partner was delighting in this almost as much as she was. The only thing that could have made it better, maybe, was if she had managed to start peeing - but her body could only handle so much, and her bladder felt pretty firmly closed off now, even as it sat heavily in her body and ached for release as so much piss sloshed around inside of her that she kind of felt like she was floating. But honestly, that felt pretty good, especially when melded in with the wonderful sensations of being eaten out. And Meulin couldn't help but giggle and grin when she thought about how euphoric it would feel when she finally did get to relieve herself right on the heels of the orgasm she was building up to. 

"Oh, purrrrr, yesss... Ooh, ohh, mmmph..." Meulin had continued to babble out expressions of her pleasure as Roxy's tongue did its job between her legs, not that she was really saying much that wouldn't have already communicated by her moaning, whining, and panting, not to mention her rutting against the girl's face. "Purrr purr purr - _oooh_!" Meulin found herself surprised by a sharp pang of arousal followed by a sudden tensing of her nook and a gush of wetness from it, and she whimpered a bit as she pushed against Roxy's face a bit more, her body shaking and her breathing heavily from the taste of release she'd just gotten. "Unnnngh... Ohhhhh, Roxy, I'm getting pawfully close..." It had taken her by surprise just how quickly she'd been brought to the verge of orgasm, her whole body tingling and aching to be touched, but most of all her vulva just wanting to feel more of what the mouth against it was doing. And as much as she suddenly wanted nothing more than to fuck the girl's face below her _so hard_ , there wasn't really much she could do beyond how she was already humping her hips, so Meulin just let her lust flow out through her partially-hushed exclamations. "Ahhh, ohh... god Roxy I'm almost there... hngghh... I think your tongue is my fafurite fucktoy efur... I just wanna grind my pussy all ofur your face... Oh, ohhh, _Eeeeeeeeeee!_ " 

Meulin let out a full-volume squeal as she reached her climax, her body squirming from the sudden euphoric release of tension and then the tightening of her muscles that followed soon after and pushed out a large spurt of her green fluids onto Roxy's face. She managed to temper her volume as the spasms of pleasure continued, keeping herself whimpering and moaning and instead expressing her sudden ecstasy by bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and holding tightly to her partner's head as she humped against Roxy's face in sync with the tensing of her muscles. And fortunately the girl below her seemed almost as delighted about this as Meulin was, as she continued to lick all about and grind her upper lip against Meulin's clit. Roxy was licking enthusiastically at the continuing but waning gushes of her slick fluids, apparently enjoying having found out just how wet a troll girl's orgasm could be. Meulin's throes of pleasure continued on, somewhat weaker now as she approached the tail end of her orgasm but still plenty gratifying - no matter how much her body felt overtaken by bliss tingling through every inch of her, each spasm seemed to radiate more on top of it. By the time her hips stopped humping against Roxy's face, Meulin was panting and moaning softly, and wondering if it would even have been possible for an experience to be more _purrfect_. 

To her delight, Meulin soon discovered that the answer to that idle thought was a resounding _yes_. As she came down from her much-needed climax, her body's other pressing urge reasserted itself, and in her post-orgasmic state of relaxation Meulin barely had to think to start pissing. She was almost instantly at full flow, and with the bliss of relieving herself added to the euphoric afterglow she was already experiencing, it took all of the focus she could muster up to keep herself standing up straight. Meulin whimpered a bit as she tried to even process the exhilaration she was experiencing, staying still as her aching bladder started the process of emptying itself. On the other hand, below her Roxy was moving around eagerly, shifting her head and mouth under where Meulin's piss was gushing out, and apparently having plenty of fun slurping at and basking in the warm liquid. Meulin could certainly appreciate feeling all of that, and her vocalizations soon turned to purrs as she gently stroked Roxy's hair. 

After taking a deep breath or two, the sensations and the bliss that Meulin was feeling became a little less overwhelming. She opened her eyes - she wasn't even sure when she'd closed them - and slowly tilted her head down to look at the scene below. Roxy was beaming up at her proudly, and when Meulin went to return the smile she realized she already had a goofy grin plastered on her face. Meulin then looked down further, at her own body. What remained of her outfit was still in place, with the exception of her panties having been shifted just enough the bottom to be nestled between her crotch and thigh to expose her vulva. And spraying out from there was a thick stream of green urine. Meulin gasped excitedly as she watched herself pee, looking at the flowing liquid that corresponded to the euphoric feeling of release currently washing over her body as she was still reveling in the one that had just ended. And even more exciting was that the piss she was letting out was washing over the body of the hot girl who had just eaten her out. "Oh em eff gee... Roxy, that felt so pawesome. And. I'm peeing on you." Her voice was a bit shaky, and her words weren't the most coherent, but in her current state Meulin absolutely didn't care. 

"Yes! Peeing on your friends F T W! Especially on their boobs!" Roxy signed quickly, then motioned to her chest with a naughty grin. In their current position Meulin's pee was pattering down on Roxy's belly, but with a purr she reached between her legs to aim and gently dragged the stream upwards. Roxy gave her two thumbs up and then returned to signing, "Yes! God, this feels so pawesome too." Meulin gave a squeak of delight upon seeing the _adorable_ way that Roxy had combined the signs for 'paw' and 'awesome' together. That squeak led into a longer squeal and then a giggle as she aimed back and forth across Roxy's breasts, and watched the green-tinted liquid darken the white fabric of the girl's bra, and start to leave a little of her color behind. God, that was one of the most satisfying aspects of the 'marking her territory' she did, and she'd never left her mark anywhere nearly as thrilling as this. Meulin found herself purring enthusiastically, and her sudden excitement pushed away any last traces of loopiness she was feeling from her amazing orgasm. Now she felt fully back in the present, her body still tingling with pleasure but her mind set on giving her partner the most wonderful olive shower she could.

Meulin continued to purr happily as she swayed her hips a bit, finding it a bit surreal that she was actually spraying her urine across Roxy's breasts. Her bladder still ached from feeling overfilled, and even as her pee squirted out of her at full force her body seemed to be urging her to let it out faster - but those were fairly minor sensations compared to the immense feeling of relief from the pissing she was doing. And if there as ever a time to have to piss so much that it felt like she'd never be empty, it was now, when she was standing over the beautiful grinning girl she'd just fucked. With Roxy's chest now spattered with glistening droplets of liquid, and her bra noticeably tinted green, Meulin decided to move down the girl's chest. She'd already been watching as her urine had run down Roxy's body and a few rivulets had made it inside the front of the girl's diaper, and as she moved her aim lower and more flowed in, she could definitely see a green tinge appear at the top of the padding, underneath the bright white plastic exterior.

"Eeee, Roxy! This is such a fun way to wet a diapurr!" Meulin said in the most hushed sort of squealing voice she could make. She proceeded to aim a little lower still, splattering her pee across Roxy's thighs and onto the front of the diaper. Well, that wasn't going to get the _padding_ wet, but it still felt delightfully silly and fun. Roxy seemed to agree since she laughed and flicked her fingers through Meulin's stream as it came down. But after a few seconds of that she gave a knowing smile and reached her hands up to the waistband of her diaper, tugging it away from her skin to hold the front open. Meulin wasn't going to say no to that sort of invitation, so she directed her flow against the lower part of Roxy's tummy and the top of her crotch. Meulin always was proud of how good she'd gotten at aiming, and she was quite pleased to see that her stream was pattering down on a fairly small area just where she wanted, already almost inside the diaper so it had nowhere else to go. She watched her flowing urine with delight, but was even more excited to see the results that the front of the diaper showed - the padding puffed up a little and became green all of the way down the front, soon reaching the part that had a yellow tinge from the bit of diapered pissing Roxy had done before. "Oh em gee, Roxy! Our pee is mixing together! That's so furreaking cute!" 

Roxy looked up at Meulin's face with a grin and a wink before lifting her hands up and signing, "Fuck yes! Our piss is gonna be so well-mixed by the end of the night. If you know what I mean." She giggled, and Meulin purred in response, not really understanding what Roxy was specifically suggesting - if she actually had anything specific in mind - but having a hard time imagining there being any way to interpret that innuendo that _wouldn't_ be fun. Since Roxy was no longer holding the front of her diaper open, Meulin adjusted her aim a bit higher, pissing against the bottom half of the girl's belly so most of her urine still flowed in. Roxy took a moment to enjoy that and wave her fingers under the green stream of liquid, before going back to sign something else. "So babe, how much more do you gotta go?" 

"Uhhh. I'm purrobably about halfway done? I think," Meulin said, having a bit of trouble figuring out how to accurately gauge that. She'd already pissed out quite a bit - she wasn't sure how long she'd been standing here doing this, but she'd certainly left some poofy green padding in Roxy's diaper by now in addition to a sizable puddle that was growing around the closed-off drain of the tub. But at the same time, she still felt like she had _plenty_ left to piss out, perhaps as much as she'd have with a normally-full bladder. 

"Nice! Well think I might take a halftime drink," Roxy signed, then quickly shifted her position up onto her knees, and a moment later her mouth was back pushed against her partner's vulva. Meulin pulled her hands away from where she'd been holding her crotch to aim and placed them instead on Roxy's hair, giving another squeak of excitement at the sudden change in position. Having Roxy's lips kissing gently at her vulva felt lovely, reminding her that she was still just a little sore from her orgasm but _very_ satisfied. But the thrill of peeing in her friend's mouth - especially when the girl was slurping at her stream so eagerly - was even more amazing than any of the physical sensations. 

It was only a few moments later, though, that Roxy's lips pulled away from Meulin's crotch after placing one last kiss with emphasis. Meulin would have whimpered in disappointment, except that as she looked down she saw the girl dip her head and shift it between Meulin's legs and under her stream, and she could hardly object to seeing her piss now running over the girl's hair. In fact, the green liquid running every which way through Roxy's blond hair was just a _delightful_ sight, and Meulin was back to purring excitedly as she sprayed her color all around the girl's head. "Eeee, Roxy this is so hot! But peeing in your mouth was also so hot. Oh em eff gee, I was going to say it was even hotter than having you pee in my mouth, but that was really hot too." Meulin took a moment to laugh. "I guess we'll just need to do both more fur me to decide." 

Roxy responded to that with an enthusiastic thumbs-up reached behind her back, and then she proceeded to slide herself a little further along the tub, so her partner's stream moved from hitting her head to her back. Once again Meulin couldn't really object to having a new part of the girl to pee over, and she happily aimed her urine up and down Roxy's back, which was bare except for her bra straps. Below that, Meulin could already see that a green patch was forming at the top of the rear padding of Roxy's diaper. She directed her stream down at the little bit of the girl's buttcrack that was visible, and soon enough the wet green patch was expanding quickly across Roxy's rear. Meulin laughed delightedly when the girl patted at the now-puffier padding covering her butt, seeming to delight in feeling the wetness as much as Meulin was enjoying creating it. 

"Ahhhhh!" Meulin sighed loudly as she aimed around Roxy's lower back, having finally gotten to the point where her body didn't feel like her bladder was particularly full, and she was just letting out whatever was left. Peeing like this still felt lovely, though she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that it was getting close to over. "Roxy I'm getting closer to done now, unfurtunately," she said, figuring she might as well see if the girl had anything in particular in mind to do before she finished her piss.

It seemed that Roxy did, since she quickly slid back out from between Meulin's legs, and after flashing a brief grin up at her she once again pushed her face close to the girl's crotch. But this time, Roxy grabbed at Meulin's panties and pulled them back into place and tight on her crotch. Meulin shuddered a little as she felt the cold wet fabric from earlier against her skin, then purred happily as her still-flowing piss soaked in and it became warm wet fabric. And to her delight, Roxy pushed her lips right against the crotch of the panties, slurping at the stream of urine flowing through them. 

Meulin closed her eyes and leaned back a little, murmuring happily and pushing her fingers into Roxy's now-damp and green-tinged hair. She continued to squeeze out her piss as fast as she could, letting it gush through her now-drenched panties and into the mouth of the girl below her. Roxy drank down most of it, but plenty made its way out of her mouth and mostly down Meulin's thighs, sending warm rivulets of urine down her stockings. As her flow weakened and then turned to a sequence of squirts as she squeezed her muscles, Meulin sighed contentedly and savored the last few moments of what was definitely the most amazing piss she'd ever taken. Finally she was down to letting the last few drops out into her panties, and then she was done.

Roxy licked and kissed at Meulin's wet underwear for a few more moments, then pulled back. Meulin grinned down at her and found her grinning back, and a moment later Roxy had popped up onto her feet. She stood tantalizingly close, and Meulin ran her hands over the girl's wet skin with an excited squeal. After a moment Roxy stepped forward with a gleeful laugh, pushing her body excitedly against Meulin and squeezing her with a tight hug. Their mouths pushed together and quickly ended up passionately snogging, Meulin delighting at getting to taste her pee on her partner's mouth. She pressed as much of herself as she could against Roxy's body to feel the wetness she'd left on the girl - their fronts were squeezed tightly together and Meulin could feel the dampness of Roxy's bra through her own camisole, and they shifted their legs around each other as well. And Meulin's hands gravitated towards Roxy's rear, grabbing at and playing with the warm and puffed-up padding she'd left on the back of the girl's diaper. It wasn't particularly wet and squishy since she hadn't actually pissed _that_ much into it and the diaper could absorb plenty more, but Meulin was still absolutely thrilled to feel it anyway.

After a minute or two, Roxy pulled back from their kiss with a satisfied smile. "Mmm, that was _awesome_ ," she said, her hands still squeezed against Meulin's rear, but her lips making it very clear what she was saying.

"Em oh gee em oh gee em oh gee it was so furreaking amazing! I don't think I've efur felt this wonderful!" Meulin squealed in response, leaning in to push another kiss onto Roxy's lips and give the girl's butt one last tight squeeze. Then she leaned away, taking a tentative half-step back but still holding her arms around her partner's body, to allow Roxy room to sign to her.

"Mmmph, god yes, it was so great. Never thought cute kittytroll piss would be _that_ delicious," Roxy said with a wink, and Meulin found herself blushing and giggling. Then Roxy continued, "So... you said you got your couch covered so we can sit on it despite being all, y'know, pissy? Since I think it would be a lot nicer to curl up there to mack on each other." 

"Yes, they're covered in tarps and blankets and ready fur as much piss as we want to throw at them!" Meulin replied with a grin, having spent a large part of the last few hours thinking about all of the fun ways they could relieve themselves in her living room. But when she took another small step back, she found herself feeling a bit wobbly and feeling like she needed to cling to Roxy. Apparently standing there during and after her orgasm had been okay, but after all that blissful release her body was still a bit shaky when she moved. "Um, though my legs feel a nip like jelly," she added a bit sheepishly, tentatively shifting around a bit more - it probably wasn't that bad, and she could have gotten her footing again quickly, though stepping out of the tub felt like it would be pretty awkward.

Fortunately, it turned out Meulin didn't have to try. "Aww, did my tongue do that to you?" Roxy signed delightedly, sticking out her tongue and waggling her eyebrows for a moment before continuing, "Well let me help!" With that she wrapped one arm around Meulin's back, and then in a quick motion leaned down to sweep the girl off her feet. Meulin squealed in delight as Roxy's arm pushed against the back of her knees, and she happily sank into the girl's grasp, wrapping her arms tightly around Roxy's back and nuzzling into her neck. A moment later Roxy was standing up straight and holding Meulin in her arms. After leaning over to plant a kiss on Meulin's forehead, she stepped up and over the side of the tub, and out towards the living room.


End file.
